Just Young Adult Life
by Pearl Metal Gold
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo mahasiswa semester 3 dikelilingi oleh pria2 tampan; bertemu lagi dg mantan kekasihnya sewaktu SMA, tinggal dg sepupunya yg over protektif, mengejar cintanya pd sahabat yg jg teman sepupunya, dan diam2 diidolakan maba maba ganteng. GS wonshua/jiwon, wonhui, meanie, woncoups, seokwoo dll
1. Chapter 1

**Just Young Adult Life**

 **Prolog**

 **Cast :**

Jeon Wonwoo (GS)

Choi Sungcheol

Hong Jisoo

Yoon Jeonghan (GS)

Wen Junhui

Xu Minghao (GS)

Jeon Wonwoo adalah seorang gadis cantik dan manis berusia 18 tahun, mahasiswa semester 3 di kampusnya. Dia tinggal bersama keluarga sepupunya semenjak semester 2 SMA. Sejak kecil orang tuanya sibuk bekerja dan berdinas ke luar kota dan keluar negri, menyebabkan Wonwoo berulang kali pidah sekolah, dan jarang menghadiri acara keluarga, yang menyebabkan tidak begitu kenal dengan sepupu atau paman dan bibinya.

Di usia balita, wonwoo pertama kali bertemu dengan sepupunya Choi Sungcheol, saat mereka berkumpul di rumah nenek mereka. Ayah Sungcheol adalah kakak dari Ibu Wonwoo. Pada pertemuan pertama mereka sudah sangat akrab. Sungcheol yang lebih tua satu tahun dari Wonwoo, sangat menginginkan adik dan menganggap wonwoo sebagai adiknya sendiri, begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka masih kecil jadi belum mengetahui banyak hal dan kemampuan mengingat mereka masih belum baik.

Sungcheol tidak tahu jika sepupu kecilnya itu adalah seorang perempuan. Sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, Wonwoo dan Sungcheol tidak pernah berjumpa lagi, karena kesibukan orang tua mereka.

Sungcheol memiliki sahabat yang juga merupakan teman sepermainannya sekompleks yaitu Jonghan dan Jisoo. Sungcheol senang sekali bercerita kepada mereka bahwa dia memiliki adik sepupu, meski hanya pernah bertemu sekali. Sungcheol terus menceritakan hal yang sama pada keduanya berkali-kali. Hingga mereka berdua hanya menanggapi seadanya, sudah bosan dengan cerita Sungcheol yang itu-itu saja. Sepertinya Sungcheol sangat bahagia dan menyayangi adik sepupunya yang entah seperti apa kabarnya itu.

Pertemuan kedua Sungcheol dan Wonwoo yaitu saat Wonwoo kelas 6 SD. Saat itu keluarga Wonwoo berkunjung ke rumah Sungcheol, karena Ayah Wonwoo dinas di daerah sekiitar situ, meskipun masih terbilang cukup jauh dari kediaman keluarga Choi. Saat itu Wonwoo sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis cilik yang cantik. Sungcheol sedang tidak berada di rumah, dia bermain di rumah Jisoo bersama Jonghan, yang letaknya hanya beberapa rumah dari rumahnya. Wonwoo yang merasa bosan memilih pergi ke taman kompleks, sebelumnya dia harus meyakinkan Ibunya kalau dia sudah pintar dan bisa bermain sendiri dan tidak akan hilang atau diculik. Toh tamannya hanya berjarak beberpa meter saja.

Saat itu Sungcheol yang hendak pulang dari rumah Jisoo, melewati taman dan melihat sosok cantik Wonwoo. Dan saat itulah Choi Sungcheol memproklamasikan bahwa sirinya telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Ya, Wonwoo adalah cinta pertama Sungcheol. Sungcheol yang hendak pulang, mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali ke rumah Jisoo untuk menginformasikan, bahwa dirinya baru saja melihat malaikat cantik di taman. Dan saat hendak menyeret Jisoo untuk ikut ke taman, sayangnya malaikat-nya sudah tidak ada.

Akhirnya Sungcheol memilih pulang dengan lesu. Tapi, betapa terkejutnya dia. Ternyata gadis cantik dengan dress putih yang dilihatnya tadi di taman, sekarang sedang duduk manis di ruang keluarganya. Dan saat itulah dia tahu Jeon Wonwoo cinta pertamanya adalah adik sepupunya yang dia kira dulu adalah anak lelaki yang sangat dia sayangi dan rindukan juga lupakan (karena tidak bertemu bertahun-tahun lamanya). Sungcheol sedikit kecewa, karena cinta pertamanya pupus sudah. Tapi dia juga bahagia bisa bertemu lagi dengan sepupu satu-satunya itu, dan kini dia memiliki adik tercantik dan termanis di dunia –kata Sungcheol.

Berita ini tentu saja dia sampaikan pada kedua sahabatnya, dan mereka sangat penasaran dengan seorang Jeon Wonwoo yang selalu Sungcheol ceritakan.

Sejak saat itu, Wonwoo dan Sungcheol semakin dekat. Mereka bertukar kabar lewat ponsel orang tua mereka, atau telepon (saat itu ponsel masih langka dan belum se modern seperti sekarang). Wonwoo juga kadang dititipkan di keluarga Choi, karena kesibukan orang tuanya. Dan jadilah Wonwoo berteman dengan Jisoo dan juga Jonghan.

Kenaikan kelas 3 SMP, Wonwoo harus pindah lagi, sehingga dia tidak bisa sering-sering berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Choi. Sebetulnya sudah ada niatan untuk Wonwoo tinggal bersama keluarga Choi untuk sementara waktu hingga dia lulus, tapi melihat kondisi Nyonya Choi -yang hamil tua dan sudah mau melahirkan- diurungkan niat itu, karena takut menambah beban, karena Tuan dan Nyonya Choi sendiri juga sangat sibuk.  
sehingga, sejak saat itu, Wonwoo berkomunikasi dengan Sungcheol, Jonghan, dan Jisoo melalui ponsel, email, atau social media lainnya. Terkadang, saat libur Wonwoo berkunjung dan menginap di rumah keluarga Choi atau Jeonghan (karena Jeonghan sangat menyayangi Wonwoo dan menganggapnya adik sendiri).

Lulus SMP, Wonwoo masih melanjutkan SMA di daerah dinas ayahnya. Di sana dia bertemu Wen Junhui. Wen Junhui memiliki adik perempuan bernama Xu Minghao. Xu Minghao, tomboy dan baik, dan sangat menyayangi Wonwoo, kekasih sang kakak. Wen Junhui dan Wonwoo sebenarnya satu sekolah saat Wonwoo pindah di SMP barunya, hanya saja mereka berbeda kelas dan tidak saling mengenal dekat satu sama lain kala itu. Kisah cinta mereka tidak begitu serius, hanya saling menyukai. Wonwoo sebenarnya juga bingung dengan perasaannya (masih muda dan labil). Dia menyukai sosok Jun yang selalu ada untuknya, meski dia juga mengagumi sosok Jisoo -yang jauh darinya- yang dikenalnya melalui Sungcheol –tapi perasaan itu berbeda. Pada waktu itu Wonwoo hanya menganggap perasaannya pada Jisoo adalah kekaguman semata, karena sifat caring, dan gentle Jisoo.

Kenaikan kelas 2 SMA, Wonwoo diharuskan pindah lagi akibat pekerjaan orang tuanya. Wonwoo sebenarnya ingin masuk asrama saja atau menyewa flat, tapi tidak diizinkan orang tuanya. Dia satu-satunya anak gadis mereka, dan belum pernah tinggal sendiri, dan lagi tidak ada kerabatnya di daerah itu. Wonwoo terpaksa pindah. Dan dengan berbagai pertimbangan serta diskusi, akhirnya Wonwoo tinggal bersama keluarga Choi dan pindah ke sekolah yang sama dengan 95 liners. Chan yang kala itu sudah lahir, mengenal Wonwoo sebagai kakaknya. Dan Wonwoo sangat senang menjaga dan bermain bersama Chan.

Sifat Sungcheol yang over protektif pada adik sepupunya, dimulai saat Wonwoo pindah ke SMA yang sama dengannya. Sungcheol memaksa Wonwoo masuk menjadi anggota OSIS dan menejer basket sekolah, agar dia bisa mengawasinya –padahal Sungcheol sudah duduk di kelas 3 dan sebentar lagi lengser-. Sungcheol jadi lebih sering skinship –meski sejak SD mereka juga sudah mulai melakukan skinship, seperti Sungcheol yang mencium pipi Wonwoo karena gemas- menggandeng tangan Wonwoo, merangkul, bahkan mencium pipinya di depan umum, katanya untuk menjauhkan predator-predator sekolah. Memang diam-diam Wonwoo sangat popular di kalangan kaum adam –setelah Jonghan pastinya. Iya, diam-diam, karena mereka takut dengan Sungcheol sang kapten basket, sehingga tidak banyak yang berani terang-terangan mendekati Wonwoo. Awalnya Wonwoo cukup dibenci oleh para gadis, akibat perlakuan Sungcheol. Tapi setelah mengetahui bahwa dia adik sepupu Sungcheol, gadis-gadis itu berusaha mendekatinya agar bisa dekat dengan Sungcheol. Wonwoo sangat tidak suka dengan kebiasaan Sungcheol yang mencium pipinya –dia sudah besar, sangat memalukan dan menimbulkan gossip, dan Wonwoo tidak suka menjadi bahan pembicaraaan orang.

Di SMA barunya ini, Wonwoo memiliki sahabat bernama Soonyong. Wonwoo memiliki banyak teman wanita, tapi tidak banyak yang begitu dekat. Salah satu teman dekat wanitanya yaitu Park Myungeun yang tomboy.

Dan sekarang Wonwoo akan memulai kehidupan barunya. Menjadi kakak tingkat dan mengurus berbagai macam event untuk penyambutan mahasiswa baru. Dia tidak tahu, akan banyak hal terjadi tahun ini, di mana penggemarnya akan semakin banyak dari kalangan mahasiswa baru.

 _Jadi ini adalah prolog dari project FF tentang kehidupan wonu yang dikelilingi cogan, dan FF Expect Me yang sebelumnya itu, sebenernya merupakan bagian dari FF ini ke depannya. Ada yang bisa tebak maba-maba yang bakal jadi penggemar Wonie?_

 _Silahkan member kritik dan saran~_

 _Sebenernya masih bingung ke depannya pairingnya bakal siapa aja, yg pasti ini main cast nya wonu. Bye bye_

 _Dan oh ya akun ini sebenernya akun lama yg tak ku ketahui kumiliki – aku lupa punya akun ini, dan karena untuk posting FF harus confirm email, jd aku nemuin akun lama ku ini. Sebenernya aku pake akun dg u/n Pearl Metal Gold dan yap aku inspirit haha_


	2. Chapter 2

**Just Young Adult Life**

 **Tahun Ajaran Baru**

 **Cast :**

Jeon Wonwoo (GS)

Choi Sungcheol

Hong Jisoo

Yoon Jeonghan (GS)

Wen Junhui

Xu Minghao (GS)

SVT

Semester baru, tahun ajaran baru. Hari ini upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru. Halaman kampus sudah dipenuhi oleh para mahasiswa baru.

Semua orang sibuk di pagi yang cerah itu. Wonwoo dan Sungcheol yang terlambat, akibat kelelahan mempersiapkan acara ini kemarin, sementara jam di rumah mereka rusak, berlarian menuju ruang panitia.

"Wonie, akhirnya kalian datang juga…" sapa Jeonghan yang sedang sibuk menata kertas-kertas di meja

"Wonie, tolong berikan naskah pidato ini pada Jisoo, dia berada di aula, memantau acara." Jeonghan menyerahkan dua lembar kertas pada Wonwoo, sementara Sungcheol sudah berlalu keluar ruangan setelah menaruh barangnya.

Sungcheol merupakan ketua organisasi mahasiswa disini, dia juga seorang ketua klub basket. Sementara ketua event penyambutan mahasiswa baru adalah Jisoo. Wonwoo, dengan bujukan Sungcheol juga berakhir menjadi manajer klub Basket dan anggota organisasi mahasiswa –dia menolak menjadi pengurus harian, karena pekerjaannya terlalu berat menurut Wonwoo-.

Wonwoo berlari ke aula mencari Jisoo, setelah ini dia harus menemui Jun, karena mereka akan mendampingi mahasiswa baru secara bersamaan. Ya, Wen Junhui mantan kekasihnya. Mereka bertemu lagi di kampus ini di Fakultas yang sama namun berbeda jurusan. Dan ya, entah bagaimana mereka bisa dipasangkan menjadi pendamping untuk kelompok yang sama.

'BRUK'

Baru saja Wonwoo membuka pintu aula, dirinya langsung menubruk tubuh seseorang. Wajahnya sempat mencium dada orang tersebut tanpa sengaja, hingga membuatnya hampir saja terjatuh, jika saja tidak ada lengan kekar yang menyangga pinggangnya dan juga menarik tangannya.

Wonwoo membuka matanya yang sempat tertutup saat menabrak tadi. Dan dilihatnya dirinya sedang dalam posisi yang ambigu bersama seorang mahasiswa baru –terlihat dari dress code nya kemeja biru polos dan celana kain abu-abu- yang tinggi dan berkulit sedikit gelap, _tan._

Wonwoo segera berdiri dengan benar dan hendak mengambil kertasnya yang terjatuh, dibantu oleh mahasiswa baru itu, "Sunbae baik-baik saja?" tanyanya "Aku baik, terima kasih sudah menahanku." Jawab Wonwoo tersenyum ke arah pemuda itu. Dan berlalu meninggalkan pemuda yang sempat mematung beberapa detik, di sana tanpa diketahui Wonwoo. Seulas senyum terpatri di wajah pemuda itu, sebelum dirinya melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda, yaitu pergi ke toilet.

Beruntung mahasiswa-mahasiswa baru sedang sibuk sendiri-sendiri di tengah aula, sehingga tidak ada yang melihat kejadian di depan pintu aula tersebut. Kalau tidak Wonwoo bisa mati karena malu. Setelah beranjak dari pintu aula, pikiran Wonwoo menerawang, sepertinya wajah pemuda tadi tidak tampak asing.

Wonwoo segera mencari Jisoo yang berada di belakang panggung dan menyerahkan naskah pidatonya. Beberapa menit lagi upacara akan dimulai.

Dilihatnya Jisoo sedang berbincang dengan gadis manis, sunbaenya Nayeon. Gadis yang populer di angkatan Wonwoo, meski dia itu sunbae, tapi wajahnya imut seperti anak kecil. "Jisoo oppa…" panggil Wonwoo, "ini naskah pidatonya." Wonwoo menyerahkan dua lembar kertas itu. "Terima kasih Wonie" Jisoo tersenyum lembut kepada Wonwoo, Wonwoo balas tersenyum baik pada Jisoo maupun Nayeon dan pergi hendak mencari Jun 'selalu begitu oppa….dikelilingi gadis-gadis cantik, huh' Wonwoo menghela nafas dan berjalan ke tengah aula mencari Jun.

Wonwoo melewati tengah-tengah aula yang dipenuhi mahasiswa baru. Setiap langkahnya, diam-diam pasti ada yang melirik ke arahnya.

Jun dapat melihat Wonwoo dari seberang aula. "Wonwoo" panggilnya seraya melambaikan tangan

Wonwoo segera menghampirinya, "Maaf Jun aku telat." Wonwoo nyengir, "Sudahlah, ayo upacara segera dimulai. Aku sudah mengabsen anak-anak kita. Sekarang kita hanya perlu mengawasi di belakang barisan, dan menjaga barang-barang meraka." Ucap Jun sambil menarik tangan Wonwoo ke belakang barisan.

Upacara pun dimulai, Dekan, Sungcheol, dan Jisoo memberikan sambutan, kemudian dilanjutkan oleh mahasiswa baru berprestasi. "Minghao kuliah di sini juga kah Jun?" tanya Wonwoo "Kau tidak melihat daftar siswa baru eh?" jawab Jun, "Jangan jawab aku dengan pertanyaan, Jun." wonwoo menatap Jun malas, "haha.., Minghao kuliah disini, dia jadi anaknya temanmu tuh si Jihoon." Jawab Jun. Wonwoo hanya ber Oh ria.

Selesai upacara, mereka mengabsen kelompok mereka lagi, sebelum mengumpulkan mereka per kelas. "Kau terlambat, jadi belum memeperkenalkan dirimu pada mereka, kan? Jadi setelah ini, kau yang mengabsen dan membawa mereka ke ruangan. Aku akan ambilkan minum untuk kita." Perintah Jun, "Baiklah." Wonwoo menjawab.

Masing-masing kelompok terdapat sekitar tujuh siswa. Wonwoo mulai meperkenalkan diri pada kelompoknya yang sudah membubarkan diri dari upacara. Setelah dilihat-lihat, ternyata maba yang tadi ditabraknya berada dalam kelompoknya. "Perkenalkan namaku Jeon Wonwoo, mahasiswa semester 3 jurusan desain grafis. Aku dan Junhui,bersama akan mendampingi kelompok ini." Setelah mengabsen, wonwoo mengantar mereka ke ruangan kelas. Setelah perkenalan, Wonwoo mengetahui maba yang ia tabrak bernama Kim Mingyu. Wonwoo benar-benar merasa familiar dengannya. Tapi yasudahlah, tidak penting juga batin Wonwoo.

Sekarang jam istirahat untuk para panitia, para maba juga beristirahat dan sedang makan di aula. Wonwoo kembali ke ruang panitia dan bertemu Jeonghan. "Unnie.." panggilnya, "Oh Wonie?" Jonghan menoleh, "Sudah makan?" tanya Wonwoo, "Baru mau." Jawab Jeonghan. "Ayo makan bersama unnie." Ajak Wonwoo.

Merekapun makan bersama. "Bagaimana mahasiswa barunya wonie? Apa ada yang menarik?" tanya Jeonghan di sela-sela makan. "Tidak, biasa saja." Jawab Wonwoo santai. Lalu Wonwoo terpikirkan Mingyu. Tiba-tiba dia tersedak, dan menatap Jeonghan "Pantas saja!" wonwoo bersorak girang. "Ada apa wonie?" jeonghan terkejut dan menatap Wonwoo menyelidik. "Unnie! Pacarmu!..., aku bertemu pacarmu…OMG ternyata dia mahasiswa baru disini. Kenapa kau tidak bilang?!" wonwoo berteriak girang. Jeonghan sebaliknya malah mengernyit bingung, "Pacar..? kau ini ngomong apa sih Wonie?" tanyanya. "Kim Mingyu, yang kau bilang pacarmu itu. Kenapa tidak bilang kalau dia mahasiswa baru di sini? Ku kira dia lebih tua darimu?" wonwoo menjelaskan menggebu-gebu. Raut muka Jeonghan berubah seketika, antara terkejut, kaget dan juga takut "APA?!" wajah Jeonghan pucat seketika. "Kenapa kau terkejut unnie?" tanya Wonwoo "Apa jangan-jangan dia tidak memberitahumu karena ingin memberimu kejutan? Kalau begitu maafkan aku." Kata wonwoo, "A..h. y-ya, dia t-tidak mengatakannya padaku. Dan y..ya sebenarnya dia lebih muda dariku 2 tahun…" Jawab Jeonghan kikuk. "Kau jangan bicara apapun padanya tentangku ya Wonie..," pinta Jeonghan, Wonwoo menaikkan alisnya bingung "Dia tidak memberi tahuku kalau akan kuliah disini! Aku juga akan memberikannya kejutan. Jadi jangan bicara apapun padanya dulu. Oke?" pinta Jeonghan. "Hmm… baiklah." Jawab Wonwoo

Setelah istirahat, akan ada acara _game_ untuk mendekatkan diri pada kakak tingkat. Para mahasiswa baru diminta untuk meminta biodata pada sunbae-sunbae nya. Khusus untuk para pendamping, mereka harus ditanyai bersama, karena mereka satu paket, sepasang. Sehingga Jun dan Wonwoo standby bersama.

Tidak ada yang mengetahui jenis pertanyaan yang akan ditanyakan pada panitia yang bertugas sebagai narasumber. Yang mengetahui hanya beberapa panita perancang ide. Dan tidak hanya itu, di sini panitia juga akan diinspeksi oleh panitia khusus yang bertugas mengawasi apakah ada tindakan yang tidak seharusnya, ataupun jika ada panitia yang melanggar aturan. Karena panitia narasumber harus menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan maba dengan jujur. Panitia narasumber juga diizinkan memberi tugas pada maba yang menanyainya untuk melakukan sesuatu tapi yang tidak melanggar aturan. Hal ini menjadi kesenangan sendiri oleh petinggi –pengurus harian dan panitia inspeksi.

"Apa yang kira-kira mereka akan tanyakan…, perasaanku sedikit tidak enak" gumam Wonwoo, "Kau benar, perancang diketuai oleh Soonyong temanmu yang sulit ditebak itu…, kurasa dia merencanakan sesuatu." Balas Jun. "Kuharap mereka tidak memberikan pertanyaan yang bisa mempermalukan kita…, kau tahu seperti memberti teka-teki yang tidak bisa kita jawab. Mau ditaruh dimana muka kita haha" Wonwoo berujar.

Acara _game_ pun dimulai. Dan yang pertama kali mendatangi Jun dan Wonwoo tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah adik Jun "Ekhem.." Minghao berdeham, Jun memutar bola mata malas. "Kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Jun berbisik, sementara Wonwoo hanya menyapa Minghao dengan senyumnya, "Wow, kenapa bisa kalian bersama? Pas sekali kalian menjadi sepasang. Pantas saja, semalam kau tidak menjawab waktu kutanya siapa partnermu." Goda Minghao, "Kita diawasi Hao-ya, sebaiknya kau segera menyelesaikan tugasmu." Jawab Wonwoo. Dilihatnya para pendamping dan panitia narasumber yang lain tengah dikerumuni oleh para maba, dan beberapa maba sudah bergerak cepat mendekati pos mereka. "Tidak asik.." Ujar Minghao. "Halo sunbae, perkenalkan namaku Minghao. Boleh aku bertanya apa mata kuliah favorit kalian?" tanya Minghao malas, menunaikan tugasnya "Bukankah pertama-tama kau harus bertanya identitas kami dulu?" tanya Wonwoo, "Sudahlah unnie, kau juga ingin cepat selesai bukan? Atau jangan-jangan kau senang berlama-lama dengan oppaku? Hehe" Minghao berbisik. "Baiklah, aku menyukai mata kuliah dasar desain grafis tentu saja." Jawab Wonwoo. "Favoritku interior." Jawab Jun. saat mereka selesai dengan Minghao, beberapa siswa sudah menghampiri mereka.

Beberapa diantaranya ada anggota kelompok yang mereka bimbing, Kim Mingyu, bocah bule, dan seorang pria lagi dengan hidung mancungnya. Sungcheol dan Jisoo selaku petinggi hanya berjalan-jalan mengawasi dan diam-diam mencari hiburan. Menyaksikan teman mereka diberikan pertanyaan konyol atau adik-adik tingkat yang diberi misi memalukan oleh teman mereka. Kebetulan Sungcheol berada tidak jauh dari pos Jun dan Wonwoo, dia ingin melihat adik sepupunya dikerjai, dan juga sekalian mengawasi adik sepupu tercintanya agar tidak digoda oleh anak-anak bau kencur. Sementara itu Jisoo juga berada tidak jauh dari pos itu, Wonwoo dapat melihatnya dan saat mata mereka bertemu, Wonwoo memberikan senyum termanisnya. Tanpa sadar jika dirinya sedang dipandangi oleh beberapa mata yang terpana..

Kembali ke pos Wonwoo dan Jun, ketiga adik tingkatnya terpana melihat senyum manis Wonwoo "Wonwoo sunbae" panggil si bocah bule dan anak berhidung mancung bersamaan. Mereka berdua kemudian saling berpandangan, bingung. "Lama tidak berjumpa Hansol-ah, Seokmin-ah" sapa Wonwoo ramah, "Wow, kau sangat populer seperti biasa." Kata Jun. "Tidak, mereka dongsaengku Jun. Hansol adik kelas di SMA ku bersama Sungcheol oppa. Sementara Seokmin, adik kelasku SMP sebelum aku pindah ke sekolahmu." Jawab Wonwoo

Dari kejauhan Sungcheol bisa mengenali Hansol, adik kelasnya yang juga merupakan anak basket waktu SMA dulu. Bule yang suka memodusi adik sepupunya. 'Wonie-ku benar-benar dikelilingi predator' batin Sungcheol.

Setelah perkenalan mereka, akhirnya mereka mengajukan pertanyaan masing-masing. Dimulai dari Hansol "Sebutkan nama anak kampus ini yang menurut kalian menarik." Ucapnya  
"pertanyaan macam apa ini…" gumam Jun 'Dasar Kwon gila' batin Wonwoo "Kita tampung dulu saja pertanyaannya…" "sekarang giliranmu Seokmin" "Siapa mantan terindah kalian?" tanya Seokmin membaca pertanyaannya sedikit bingung. Jun dan Wonwoo saling melirik sekilas 'Kwon Sial, pasti dia sengaja memasangkanku dengan Jun. HELLO, mantanku hanya Jun seorang…dan apa-apaan ini? Kenapa sepertinya ini sangat _settingan_.' Batin Wonwoo. Suasana di antara mereka (Jun dan Wonwoo) jadi sedikit canggung. "Lanjut.." kata Jun pada Mingyu "Sebutkan siapa saja mantan pacar kalian, dan jika kalian sekarang dalam hubungan, siapa pacar kalian?" tanya Mingyu membaca kertas di tangannya 'HELL, ini pasti sengaja. Bagaimana bisa semua pertanyaannya soal cinta dan pada kami?! Pasti ini ulah Kwon' batin Wonwoo, matanya mengedar mencari keberadaan manusia berambut pirang itu. Dan gotcha, di sudut dia dapat melihat pemuda itu terkikik geli menatap mereka.

'Well, sebenarnya aku juga cukup penasaran dengan jawaban Jun. tapi mengatakannya di depan anak-anak ini…ohh' Wonwoo membatin miris sementara di kejauhan Sungcheol yang menguping membatin 'menarik juga…., tapi awas saja Kwon ini, dia mengerjai adikku tercinta' batinnya

"Yah karena pertanyaan ini cukup private, jadi kami tidak akan menjawabnya secara Cuma-Cuma…," kata Jun. Wonwoo dan Jun berdiskusi sejenak mengenai misi yang akan mereka berikan.  
"Untuk Hansol…, kau harus menyatakan cinta pada noona yang berada di sana. Dan membuatnya tersenyum. Kami akan mengawasimu dari sini." Wonwoo menunjuk ke arah wanita mungil, yang dikenal sebagai pumpkin dan merupakan sunbae mereka Lee soojung atau yang dikenal sebagai Baby Soul. Hansol hanya mengangguk. "Seokmin harus beraegyo dan membuat kami tertawa," Kata Jun, "Dan Mingyu…" Jun melanjutkannya dengan berbisik padanya. Wonwoo menatap Jun bingung. 'apa Jun merencanakan sesuatu?' 'dia memberi misi sesuai degan hasil diskusi kami kan?' tanya Wonwoo dalam hati.

Tanpa diduga, Hansol berhasil melakukan misinya dengan cepat. Dia segera kembali ke pos dan meminta jawaban."Baiklah, kurasa kami harus menjawabnya…" kata Jun "Untukku, ku rasa Jeonghan noona cukup menarik." Jawab Jun santai. Wonwoo melirik Mingyu yang ia ketahui adalah kekasih Jeonghan. Ekspresinya menunjukkan wajah bingung namun segera kembali seperti semula. "Kalau Wonwoo noona?" tanya Hansol semangat. Tiba-tiba semua mata tertuju pada Wonwoo. Jun juga penasaran, sementara dia kenal Wonwoo bukanlah tipe yang mudah jatuh cinta. Dan diam-diam ada orang yang lain yang juga memasang kuping dengan tajam. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Choi Sungcheol  
Wonwoo melirik Jisoo sejenak, yang tak tahunya juga sedang memperhatikannya "A-a..a ak-aku.." kata Wonwoo pada akhirnya, dia kembali melirik Jisoo "ku …rasa…..Myungsoo…oppa?" jawabnya pada akhirnya ragu dan tidak yakin. Dilihatnya lagi Jisoo tersenyum ke arah nya ' _Tentu saja Hong Jisoo yang paling menarik. Tapi aku masih punya harga diri untuk tidak mengucapkannya keras-keras'_ batin Wonwoo  
"Lanjut…"Wonwoo berkata cepat-cepat 

Seokmin melancarkan _aegyo_ nya tanpa malu-malu 'anak ini tidak pernah berubah' batin Wonwoo. Seokmin berhasil membuat mereka semua tertawa. Bahkan panitia dan siswa yang tak jauh dari mereka pun ikut tertawa. "Jadi mantan terindah….?" Tanya Seokmin siap mencatat. Tiba-tiba suasana jadi canggung dan hening di antara mereka. Wonwoo rasanya ingin mati saja. Ini sangat memalukan. Haruskah dia menjawabnya. Dan bagaimana dengan jawaban Jun. tiba-tiba jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan. Dia dapat merasakan pandangan-pandangan menyelidik tak hanya dari adik-adik tingkatnya saja. Trio maba baru ini sepertinya dapat merasakan hawa canggung juga dari kedua seniornya yang saling lirik.

Akhirnya Jun buka suara

"Aku…," ucapnya seraya melirik Wonwoo "Aku rasa Wonwoo" jawabnya lirih.  
tiba-tiba hati Wonwoo menghangat, pipinya memerah. Dia melirik Jun yang sedang menatapnya canggung. Meski, sepertinya Jun hanya mencoba _considerate,_ tapi setidaknya itu membuatnya sedikit bahagia.  
berbeda dengan Wonwoo yang paham maksud Jun, trio maba itu menatap mereka bingung "Maksudnya?" tanya Seokmin dengan tampang bodohnya  
Jun kembali melirik Wonwoo dan dengan tegas menjawab "Mantan terindahku Jeon Wonwoo."  
Sebelum sempat ada yang mengajukan pertanyaan Wonwoo segera buka mulut "Aku juga sama," "Jawabannya Wen Junhui untukku." Muka Wonwoo sudah merah padam  
"APA?!" teriak Hansol heboh, mengundang perhatian orang-orang sekitar, namun segera diabaikan oleh mereka  
Sungcheol bahakan sempat sedikit terlonjak akibat teriakan Hansol. Karena dirinya juga terkejut dengan jawaban Wonwoo dan Jun  
tanpa diduga terdengar kikikan di dekat mereka. Dan Wonwoo bisa melihat Soonyong sedang menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak. Wonwoo menatapnya tajam, membuat Soonyong berusaha berhenti tertawa.  
"Jadi noona, kau pernah berpacaran dengannya?" tanya Hansol, mata yang penuh tanya juga ditunjukkan oleh Seokmin. Sementara Mingyu yang tidak pernah mengenal Wonwoo hanya memandang mereka bergantian, lalu memandangi Wonwoo lekat-lekat. "Ya begitulah" Jawab Wonwoo sekenanya. "Wah tidak kusangka…kau hebat sunbae." Kata Hansol pada Jun. Jun hanya mengedikkan bahunya. "siap-siap gosip menyebar besok won.." Jun berbisik pada Wonwoo "Aku akan menghabisi si Kwon.." wonwoo bergumam

"selanjutnya Mingyu.." kata Wonwoo

Mingyu melirik Jun sejenak

Dan tiba-tiba

Mingyu berlutut dihadapan Wonwoo. Tidak hanya Wonwoo, Hansol dan Seokmin juga kaget

Wonwoo menatap Jun penuh selidik

Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo dan mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata _cheesy_ yang membuat Wonwoo harus menahan malu setengah mati

"matamu indah bagai pertama. Kulitmu putih seputih susu. Bibirmu manis, semanis madu. Tapi sayang…., sayang, sayang kau bukanlah milikku. Walaupun begitu,…. Aku milikmu." Katanya memandang Wonwoo dan diakhiri dengan kecupan di tangan Wonwoo yang tentu saja membuat Wonwoo kaget. Tidak hanya Wonwoo, bahkan Jun pun terlihat kaget. Sungcheol yang dari tadi mengintip juga terkejut 'beraninya dia menyentuh sayangku…' batinnya. Setelah misi itu, Jun mendapatkan _deathglare_ dari Wonwoo. Jun cepat-cepat mengalihkan topik "Jadi kami akan menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu…" katanya, "Jadi, apa tadi pertanyaanmu?" tanya Wonwoo sedikit ketus "Sebutkan nama mantan dan kekasih." Jawab Mingyu santai, "Kau jawab" perintah Wonwoo pada Jun, "Aku single, dan mantanku kalian sudah tau dia berada di sebelahku. Namanya Jeon Wonwoo, lalu ada seorang gadis bernama Ming-Ming." Jawab Jun 'Ming-Ming hmm' batin Wonwoo  
wonwoo melamun sebentar, hingga dia merasa disikut oleh Jun "giliranmu" katanya  
"Aku single, dan mantanku hanya satu. Dan kalian sudah tau siapa itu." Kata Wonwoo melirik Jun malas

Akhirnya game memalukan itu pun berakhir.

Dan acara hari itu pun berjalan dengan lancar (?)

TBC

 _Tbh aku ngerasa FF ini jadi agak aneh dan memang aneh haha. Ternyata nulis harem susah juga ya… karena bingung bagi scene –weleh bahasanya, maafkan saya- per karakter dan susah dapet feelnya_

 _Di chapter ini lebih ke junwon sih dan sbnrnya kok rasanya juga agak aneh haha_

 _Hari ini aku kurang beruntung krn terjadi sesuatu yg menyebalkan. Tapi gara-gara hal itu, menginspirasiku menulis chapter depan haha_

 _Btw terima kasih buat semua yg udah review, yang udah kasih kritik dan saran yg udh follow dan fav_

 _Dan aku jadi bingung, karena ada yg minta dipairing in ma Jihoon, sebenernya awalnya Jihoon mau aku bikin jadi GS juga tp stlh baca komennya jd galau_

 _Jadi, sebaiknya si Jihoon ini aku GS in gak ya?_

 _Special Thanks buat yg review_

 **Ohmyww, hirokisasano1, rifkun, gxbyfxckasdf, anonymost, DevilPrince, stuxbornerr,** kookies, kim364

 **Ps** buat yg tanya ini meanie atau jiwon dll liat kedepannya ya hehe


	3. Chapter 3

**Just Young Adult Life**

 **Pangeran Katak**

 **Cast :**

Jeon Wonwoo (GS)

Choi Sungcheol

Hong Jisoo

Yoon Jeonghan (GS)

Wen Junhui

Xu Minghao (GS)

SVT

Keesokan harinya kelas sudah langsung dimulai, tanpa peduli betapa lelahnya panitia dan juga para mahasiswa baru. Sungcheol yang sudah menginjak semester 5 disibukkan oleh jadwal kuliah yang padat dari pagi sampai sore –sehingga belum sempat berbincang serius dengan Wonwoo. Sementara itu Wonwoo yang seharusnya tidak ada kelas, tetap harus berangkat ke kampus untuk mengurus pendaftaran klub. Sebenarnya, manajer basket bukan hanya dirinya tapi juga Jeonghan. Hanya saja Jeonghan juga sedang sibuk, sementara dirinya sendiri tidak ada kegiatan, jadi dia yang mengurus segalanya.

Pagi itu cuaca mendung, membuat Wonwoo sedikit enggan beranjak dari kasurnya. Sungcheol yang ada kelas pagi sudah berangkat terlebih dahulu dengan mobilnya. Sehingga Wonwoo harus naik bus.

Pukul 10 pagi, akhirnya Wonwoo mulai berjalan menuju halte. Sialnya, di tengah perjalanan ke kampus hujan turun sangat deras. Beruntung, Wonwoo membawa payung di tasnya.

Turun dari halte, Wonwoo berlari-lari kecil dengan payungnya. Hujan yang sangat deras membasahi sepatunya, bajunya juga sedikit basah akibat kurang bergunanya payung.

Dengan susah payah, akhirnya Wonwoo berhasil mencapai kampus yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari halte. Dia segera berlari ke ruang klub basket yang berada di ujung koridor lantai 1. Ruangan yang berada di ujung dan berhadapan langsung dengan halaman. Wonwoo segera melepas sepatunya dan menjemurnya di teras yang menghadap ke halaman. Meski hujan masih turun, tapi sepatu itu perlu diangin-anginkan agar kering.

Suasana kampus cukup sepi, karena semua mahasiswa sedang mengikuti kelas. Wonwoo sudah menyelesaikan formulir klub, hanya perlu membagikannya saja pikirnya.

Sebentar lagi jam makan siang, Wonwoo harus bergegas untuk menyebarkan formulir ke mahasiswa baru.

Hujan sudah reda, namun cuaca cukup dingin. Wonwoo mencari kaos kaki cadangannya untuk digunakkan. Kemudian, dia mengambil sepatunya yang ia letakkan di samping ruangan, dan buru-buru memakainya. Sambil membawa setumpuk kertas formulir, dia berjalan menyusuri koridor yang masih cukup sepi.

Setelah beberapa langkah, dirasanya ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam sepatunya.

Tiba-tiba perasaan Wonwoo tidak enak. Dia teringat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Dengan enggan, dia membuka sepatu sebelah kirinya.

Dengan reflek dia lempar sepatunya, dan benar keluarlah makhluk kecil berwarna hijau tua yang melompat keluar.

Wonwoo memekik dan tersungkur jatuh. Kertasnya jatuh berserakan.

Wonwoo sudah ingin menangis karena gila.

Ada katak di dalam sepatunya. Wonwoo membeku di tempatnya. Wonwoo sangat benci –atau bisa dikatakan phobia katak.

Sebentar lagi kelas akan bubar dan mahasiswa akan bertebaran di sepanjang koridor.

"Wonwoo.." panggil seseorang dari kejauhan, pemuda itu berjalan ke arah Wonwoo "Won, apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya setelah sampai di hadapan Wonwoo, khawatir. "Jun…to..long" Wonwoo masih dalam keadaan shock dan menahan emosinya untuk tidak menangis, sambil menunjuk ke arah katak yang sudah berada cukup jauh darinya.

Mahasiswa mulai keluar dari kelas mereka

"Cepat bangun dan pakai sepatumu Won" kata Jun lembut sambil mengumpulkan kertas formulir yang jatuh.

Wonwoo menggeleng dan berkata "Aku tidak mau memakai sepatu itu lagi."

Anak-anak mulai keluar dari kelas. Jun dengan cepat memasukkan formulir ke dalam tasnya. "Cepat naik" Jun berjongkok di hadapan Wonwoo. "Aku memakai rok Jun" Wonwoo menjawab pelan. Sebelum lebih banyak lagi siswa yang berhamburan, Jun langsung menggendong Wonwoo ala bridal style.

"Tutup matamu" perintah Jun lirih. Sekarang koridor sudah dipenuhi mahasiswa yang baru saja keluar dari kelas.

Wonwoo yang tahu maksud Jun dengan cepat menutup matanya.

Saat melewati koridor hingga naik ke lantai dua, semua mata tertuju pada mereka berdua. Meski Wonwoo menutup matanya, dia dapat merasakan tatapan-tatapan yang diarahkan kepadanya, dan juga dapat mendengar bisik-bisik, sepanjang jalan. 'Oh sungguh ini sangat memalukan.' Batinnya.

"Tolong menyingkir," "Ruang kesehatan" itu kata-kata yang digumamkan Jun sepanjang jalan pada para mahasiswa yang menghalangi jalannya.

Akhirnya, mereka tiba di ruang kesehatan yang berada di lantai dua di ujung koridor. Jun segera meletakkan tubuh Wonwoo di ranjang paling ujung dan menarik tirainya.

"Kau tahu, kau mengingatkanku pada pertemuan pertama kita." Kata Jun sambil meletakkan tubuh Wonwoo dengan lembut.

"Kau benar…., dan terima kasih." Jawab Wonwoo segera. Wonwoo menghela nafas

"Ini sangat memalukan" katanya pelan

"Tapi kau bersandiwara dengan baik haha" Jun tertawa kecil.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi…, lagi?" tanya Jun

"Basah. Dan aku menjemurnya. Dan terjadilah." Jawab Wonwoo singkat

"Aku bisa gila…, kenapa ini terjadi padaku." Lanjut Wonwoo frustasi, matanya berair mengingat kejadian tadi. Bahkan dia sampai menatap kakinya jijik.

"Hei sudahlah…"Jun mengusap punggung Wonwoo dan memeluknya, hingga wajah Wonwoo tenggelam pada dada Junhui.

"Terima kasih Jun." bisik Wonwoo pelan, sambil mengatur emosinya.

''Hei, hei, kenapa aku selalu menemukanmu dalam keadaan seperti tadi hei? Kurasa aku adalah ksatriamu." Kata Jun berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Kau benar…." Jawab Wonwoo "aku tidak tahu. Tapi hal ini hanya pernah terjadi dua kali, dan semuanya kau yang menyelamatkanku haha" Wonwoo akhirnya tertawa.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Jun "Aku yakin kau tidak akan pernah mau memakai sepatumu itu lagi" lanjutnya,

"Yang pasti aku ingin ke kamar mandi dan mencuci kakiku." Jawab Wonwoo, dia sudah membuka kaos kakinya dan menaruhnya jauh-jauh.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah Won." Kata Jun pelan. "Meski kau sangat mebencinya, tapi kurasa aku harus berterima kasih padanya…" lanjut Jun, Wonwoo menatap Jun bingung.

"Kalau bukan karena katak yang memasuki sepatumu, mungkin kita tidak akan pernah saling mengenal." Jun tersenyum ke arah Wonwoo "Aku jadi merindukan SMA." Wonwoo berbicara

"SMA yang mana? Kau pergi setelah semester 2 haha" Jun bertanya dan bercanda sekaligus, dan hanya dibalas Wonwoo dengan cubitan di lengan Jun dengan pandangan sebal

Jun yang gemas dan sudah tidak tahan dengan Wonwoo, mengusak rabut Wonwoo lembut, membuatnya sedikit berantakan

Wonwoo tertegun sejenak

"Waktu itu…., jika kau tidak pindah…., apa mungkin kita masih bersama?" tanya Jun

Wonwoo sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Jun yang tiba-tiba. Suasana segera berubah jadi mellow dan canggung. Hati Wonwoo sedikit terkejut, dan jantungnya memacu darah ke seluruh tubuhnya dengan lebih cepat.

"Apaan sih…" wonwoo berkata canggung mencoba merubah suasana yang jadi aneh tiba-tiba "Aku ingin mencuci kakiku Jun." wonwoo mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Tanpa mereka tahu, sebenarnya ada penghuni lain di ruang kesehatan tersebut yang sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

Dan di sisi lain, ketika mereka sedang asik mengobrol dan mengenang masa indah mereka, koridor sedang ramai dengan bisik-bisik para mahasiswa.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka dengan kasar. Dan masuklah seorang pemuda dengan wajah khawatir dan tampak sekali dia tengah terburu-buru. Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Tidak menemkan yang ia cari, lalu matanya menangkap sudut yang tertutup tirai, dan bergegas membuka tirainya. Tanpa memedulikan keterkejutan dari penghuni ruangan itu.

"Wonie apa yang terjadi?! Ku dengar kau pingsan?! Apa kau kelelahan hah? Sudah, kukatakan kau harus istirahat." Ucap pemuda yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dan berbicara dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran.

"Oppa, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Wonwoo terkejut

"YA! Jawab aku dulu Jeon Wonwoo" Kata Sungcheol menuntut. Kekhawatirannya sudah cukup reda, dan dia mulai melihat situasi dan menemukan sosok Jun yang sedang duduk di kursi dekat kasur yang tengah ditiduri Wonwoo sekarang (Wonwoo tidak berbaring. Hanya menyandarkan dirinya pada kepala tempat tidur).

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sngcheol cepat-cepat pada Jun penuh curiga.

"Oppa tenangkan dirimu dulu. Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangan Sungcheol dari Jun

"Dan Jun tadi hanya menolongku." Jawab Wonwoo.

Sungcheol mengamati Jun dan Wonwoo satu per satu dengan teliti.

Wonwoo yang sedang bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur, dengan rambut yang sedikit berantakan, rok sepan berwarna biru muda yang hanya membalut sampai lutut Wonwoo, dan melihatkan betis ramping mulus yang tidak tertutupi apapun. Kakinya Dan kemeja putih polos dilapisi cardigan tipis berwarna pink pastel dan sedikit kusut –karena terkena basah hujan dan dibiarkan kering sendirinya-.

Jun yang mengenakan kemeja biru muda dan celana jeans hitam, duduk di kursi sisi ranjang.

Suasana canggung diantara keduanya sedikit terasa oleh Sungcheol.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Sungcheol penuh curiga

Oke, kali ini otak Sungcheol yang kurang beres. Akibat melihat kaki ramping Wonwoo dan pakaian kusut serta rambut yang sedikit acak-acakan, Sungcheol jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Lagi pula, salahkan orang-orang yang mengatakan Wonwoo pingsan dan digendong ala bridal style oleh seorang pria tampan ke ruang kesehatan –yang ternyata adalah Jun.

'Sebuah drama akan segera dimulai' batin Jun sambil menelan ludahnya.

"Apa maksudmu oppa?" Tanya Wonwoo bingung

"Jeon Wonwoo, kau harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku!" kata Sungcheol pada Wonwoo, "Dan kau jangan berani macam-macam pada Wonwoo-ku" Sungcheol mengalihkan tatapannya pada Jun

"Oppa, kurasa kau salah paham…" wonwoo berkata cepat-cepat, "Jun menolongku oppa. Astaga, dan dia tidak melakukan apapun padaku." Jawab Wonwoo tegas

"Aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu." Lanjut Wonwoo bangkit dari kasurnya dan hendak pergi ke kamar mandi yang ada dalam ruang kesehatan, menunaikan niatannya dari awal untuk mencuci kakinya yang terasa menjijikan. Wonwoo sengaja tidak menggunakan kaki kirinya yang tadi merasakan sensasi kenyal katak itu –Oh, sudahlah lupakan itu sangat menjijikan- sehingga dia terpincang-pincang menuju kamar mandi.

Sungcheol menatap kepergian Wonwoo dengan curiga. Dan menatap tajam Jun menuntut.

Jun tahu dia harus segera menjelaskan.

Dan orang-orang ini tidak tahu jika ruang itu tidak hanya diisi oleh mereka saja.

"Sungguh hyung, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya. Tadi dia terjatuh dan aku hanya kebetulan lewat untuk menolongnya. Kau dengar sendiri dari Wonwoo kan." Jun menjelaskan.

"Lalu kenapa Wonwoo bertelanjang kaki? Dan kau! Seharusnya kau menutupi betis indah Wonwoo ku dengan selimut! Apa kau sengaja mau menikmati keindahan Wonie-ku, hah?" Tanya Sungcheol sangat tidak santai.

'Kurasa pikirannya sangatlah kotor. Seharusnya Wonwoo harus lebih berhati-hati berada di dekatnya dibandingkan denganku. Dia memikirkan yang tidak-tidak. Yah walaupun betis Wonwoo sangat indah, tapi aku tidak pernah memikirkannya sama sekali sejak tadi.' Batin Jun

Jun menghela nafas kasar, berurusan dengan Sungcheol sangatlah melelahkan.

Sebelum sempat Jun menjawab Sngcheol, Wonwoo kembali, dan memandang kedua pria dihadapannya dengan bingung.

"Apa kalian tidak ada kelas?" tanyanya

Sngcheol menepuk jidatnya "AstAga! Aku lupa. Kelasku sudah mulai 5 menit yang lalu." Sungcheol melihat jamnya dan menatap Wonwoo,

"Kau baik-baik sajakan? Istirahatlah, telfon aku jika ada apa-apa. Ata kau bisa telfon Junghan –oh tidak, dia ada kelas. Kau bisa telfon Jisoo, kelasnya sudah bubar seharusnya." Kata Sungcheol cepat-cepat sambil beranjak keluar ruangan

"DAN OH YA, KAU HARUS MENJELASKAN SEMUANYA NANTI DI RUMAH JEON WONWOO." Teriak Sungcheol dari pintu. "Aku akan segera memanggil Jisoo untuk menemanimu." Lanjut Sungcheol sambil berlalu.

Wonwoo dan Jun menghela nafas bersama.

Wonwoo kembali ke kasurnya

"kau tidak ada kelas Jun?" Tanya Wonwoo,

Jun melihat jamnya, "Aku ada kelas, masih 10 menit lagi." Jawabnya

Wonwoo tampak berpikir sejenak. Oh ya, dia lupa tujuan awalnya ke kampus adalah menyebar formulir.

Jun menatap Wonwoo yang tengah melamun bingung.

"kertasku.." gumam Wonwoo

"AH, kau mencari kertas formulir?" Tanya Jun

Wonwoo mengangguk

Jun segera mengeluarkan setumpuk kertas yang dengan sembarang dia jejalkan ke tasnya tadi dan menyerahkan pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo melihat jam, pukul 1 kurang 10 menit.

'apa masih sempat?' Tanya Wonwoo dalam hati. Dia bingung bagaimana menyebar formulir itu

Anak-anak pasti sedang bertebaran di penjuru kampus. Atau dia titipkan saja ke ketua angkatan? Pikirnya

"Kau tidak akan berkeliaran di kampus tanpa alas kaki kan won?" Tanya Jun memecah lamunan Wonwoo dengan segala pikirannya

Wonwoo memandang Jun, dan teringat kondisinya.

Wonwoo menghela nafas pelan.

Hening

Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu rang kesehatan terbuka.

Disana berdiri seorang wanita, dan seorang pria.

"Minghao? Jisoo oppa?" Tanya Wonwoo

"Ku dengar dari Sungcheol kau terjatuh, dan dia memintaku untuk menemuimu." Jelas Jisoo dan mendekat ke arah Wonwoo

"Kau baik-baik saja unnie?" Tanya Minghao juga melangkah mendekati Wonwoo

Bagaimana mungkin Wonwoo menceritakan kejadian memalukan mengenai katak yang berada di sepatunya, hingga membuat dia pura-pura pingsan, pada semua orang. Wonwoo menatap Jun meminta bantuan untuk menjelaskan. Jun yang menangkap sinyal dari Wonwoo segera menjelaskan dengan kebohongan.

"Tadi Wonwoo terpeleset dan jatuh. Lalu pingsan, tapi dia baik-baik saja. Sepatunya rusak sehingga dia tidak bisa memakainya." Jelas Jun yang ditanggapi anggukan Wonwoo.

"Oh ya, kenapa kau bisa berada di sini Hao?" Tanya Jun

"Aku tadi tidak sengaja mendengar, katanya Wonwoo unnie dibawa ke ruang kesehatan. Di luar sedang ramai sekali membicarakannya." Jawab Minghao

"ehm, kalua begitu aku permisi duulu ya.. aku ada kelas. Sebentar lagi dimulai." Jun berlalu setelah mengucap salam pada mereka.

Dalam hati Wonwoo bahagia, karena Jisoo datang menemuinya. Di lain sisi, Wonwoo bingung bagaimana dia pulang nanti tanpa alas kaki dan bagaiimana nasib formulir pendaftaran klubnya.

"Dimana sepatumu yang rusak itu wonie?" Tanya Jisoo

Wonwoo berpikir sejenak

"ehm…tidak usah dipikirkan oppa. Lagipula sepatunya sudah tidak bisa dipakai." Jawab Wonwoo

"lalu bagaimana unnie akan pulang? Apa unnie bawa alas kaki cadangan?" Tanya Minghao

Wonwoo menggeleng, 'itu dia masalahnya.' Batin Wonwoo

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa pakai sandal cadanganku unnie." Tawar Minghao, sambil tersenyum

Mata Wonwoo berbinar bahagia. Minghao adalah malaikat penyelamatnya.

"Kau punya?" Tanya Wonwoo penuh harap

Minghao menganggukkan kepalanya penuh semangat.

"Tapi…." Minghao menggantung kata-katanya dan melirik ke arah Jisoo yang dari tadi diam dan mengamati mereka berdua.

Wonwoo mengikuti pandangan mata Minghao dan hatinya was-was

Dia takut jika jangan-jangan Minghao juga menyukai Jisoo, dan memintanya untuk mengenalkan Minghao pada Jisoo. 'Oh semoga saja tidak' batin Wonwoo

"Sunbae, bisa tinggalkan kami berdua sebentar? Ini urusan wanita." Minghao menatap Jisoo ramah

Jisoo dan Wonwoo menatap Minghao bingung. Dan Jisoo hanya menganggul lalu pergi sebentar. Dia hendak membelikan Wonwoo susu saja.

"Ada apa Hao-ya?" Tanya Wonwoo was-was

Minghao langsung mendudukan dirinya di pinggir kasur Wonwoo dan menatap Wonwoo lekat-lekat.

Mantan kekasih kakaknya itu sangat cantik, dan menawan. Tapi sangat susah didekati.

"Aku akan meminjamkan sandalku, tapi aku memiliki satu permintaan." Kata Minghao dengan puppy eyes nya

Wonwoo menatap Minghao bingung 'please, jangan Jisoo oppa' batinnya

"ehm, baiklah." Jawab Wonwoo ragu-ragu

Minghao tidak tahu selain dia dan Wonwoo ada penghni lain di ruang kesehatan itu, yang sejak tadi diabaikan oleh semua orang yang masuk ke ruang itu.

TBC

 _Hayo, apa kira-kira yang diminta Minghao?_

 _Ohya, dan karena banyak yg mau Jihoon di GS jd Jihoon aku GS kan haha_

 _Btw yg ada di ruang kesehatan itu siapa hayo? Makhluk kasat mata apa tak kasat mata?_

 _Ini sebenernya dh aku tulis bbrp hari yg lalu tp gak selsai-selsai dan malah aku udh selsaiin tulisan yg behind the scene buat yg ospek maba dulu hari ini. Tapi bakal aku pos setelah chapter ini aja haha_

 _Dan yg menginspirasi kodok dalam sepatu itu adalah kisahku sendiri. Dan itu terjadi 2x dalam waktu yg kurun waktunya cukup lama tp jg cukup tdk lama_

 _Makanya kjadiin pertemuan pertama Jun sm Wonu disini jg dg kejadian katak dalam sepatu._

 _Kejadiannya sangat menyebalkan (maaf curcol)_

 _OMG aku tu bener2 jijik sm yg namanya kodok dan rasanya pengen nangis it beneran. Kalian harus tahu sensasi nya. Parah banget_

 _Jadi waktu it aku mau ke kampus naik motor. Di rumah sepatuku gak kutarh di rak. Terus aku pake gitu aja. Karena pake kaos kaki, jd blm begitu kerasa. Dan kurasa cm kaya atasan sepatu yg nyelip gt. Terus, akhirnya pergi deh aku naik motor. Tp ditengah-tengah jalan, aku merasa ada yg aneh (sebenernya aku bener2 gak mau nginget. Jijik bgt sumpah). Aku merasa ky ada kenyal2 (EOH) gt. Dan aku memutuskan untuk minggir dan buka sepatuku_

 _Dan jeng jeng jeng, kodok itu langsng lompat keluar dan aku buang sepatu ku_

 _Aku jongkok dipinggir jalan kaya org gila. Kaget, shock dan jijik bgt. Aku jijik bgt sm kakiku. Trs, ada kakek2 lewat yg nolongin dikira aku hbs jatuh. Dan kakeknya ngambilin sepatuku ky Cinderella gitu deh –so sweet bgt haha. Dan dg berat hati aku ambil sepatunya tp ga kupake. Jd aku naik motor cm dg 1 sepatu. Aku balik ke rumah dang anti sepatu. Dan sepat itu gak kupake lagi._

 _Dan kejadian ini prnh terjadi bbrp minggu yg lalu. Kl pas itu aku ga pake kaos kaki. Jd, aku lgsg kaget pas masukin kakiku trs ky ada basah kenyal gt. Lgsg ku lempar sepatu dan kodok keluar dan di kakiku ada kotorannya –sumpe jijik bgt. Aku lgsg lari pincang2 ke KM dan nyuci kaki. Dan sepatu itu blm terpakai sampai skg. Pdhl stlh kejadian 1 aku sering cek sepatu sblm kupake. Tp hari itu, entah aku ga nyadar bahkan udh sampe di jalan_

 _Maaf ya curhatnya panjang haha_

 _Btw mohon kritik dan saran_

 _Dan special thanks buat yg review_

 **DevilPrince, oh myww, mshynngts, dpramestidewi, Viyomi, sempol, BumBumJin, svtjeon,** wonwonwonu, G9394N, lol

Yg Tanya ini masih panjang jawabannya sepertinya masih cukup panjang

Cerita Jun putusnya belum ada yaa, kalo mau ntar dibikin FF sendiri one shoot gt kaya yg Expect Me hehe


	4. Chapter 4

**Just Young Adult Life**

 **Special chapter**

 **Behind the scene**

 **Cast :**

Jeon Wonwoo (GS)

Wen Junhui

Choi Sngcheol

Kim Mingyu

Choi Hansol

Lee Seokmin

SVT member

Setelah acara game itu selesai. Para maba kembali ke kelas untuk pembubaran acara hari ini.

Sementara itu, Wonwoo tengah menatap Jun menuntut penjelasan.

"Apa yang kau suruh Kim Mingyu itu lakukan Jun?" tanyanya tegas dan penuh penekanan

Jun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

 **Flashback**

"Seokmin harus beraegyo dan membuat kami tertawa,"

Kata Jun, "Dan Mingyu…" Jun melanjutkannya dengan berbisik padanya.

Jun mendekatkan kepalanya pada Mingyu memberi gesture pada Mingyu bahwa dirinya akan membisikkan sesuatu

Mingyu dengan pandangan bingng mendekat ke arah Jun

"Rayu Jeon Wonwoo dan buat dirinya tersipu. Lakukanlah sebaik mungkin. Aku tahu kalian tertarik padanya. Kau harus berterima kasih padaku karena memberimu kesempatan ini…."

"Kau tahu dia sangat susah dirayu" tambah Jun diakhir

Jun tersenym tipis

Wonwoo menatap Jun bingung. 'apa Jun merencanakan sesuatu?' 'dia memberi misi sesuai degan hasil diskusi kami kan?' tanya Wonwoo dalam hati.

 **Flashback end**

"Sungguh won, aku tidak tahu jika dia akan melakukan _itu…_." Jun berbicara meyakinkan

'Hoobae sialan! Dia mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan! Hell, aku tidak pernah memintanya melakukan sesuatu! Hanya merayu! karena aku ingin melihat Wonwoo yang tersipu, dan kurasa Kim Mingyu tadi adalah seorang player yang pandai merayu! Well, aku juga salah karena _merayu_ bisa dilakukan dengan berbagai cara tidak hanya kata-kata' batin Jun

"Jangan mengatakannya dengan ambigu Wen Junhui," Wonwoo member penekanan pada nama pemuda itu.

"Serius won! Aku tidak berani memintanya melakukan itu. Aku masih mau hidup! Dan lagi, kau juga tidak lihat wajahku yang terkejut! Kalau tau dia akan mengecup tanganmu, aku tidak akan memintanya merayumu." Suara Jun semakin mengecil dan hanya berupa gumaman pada akhir kalimat.

Jun menengok Wonwoo kaku, merasakan hawa yang cukup canggung di antara mereka, akibat kata-kata terakhir Jun (Jun masih hidup belum mau mati kok, tenang saja).

"Hmm" wonwoo hanya bergumam dan menghela nafas. Toh semuanya sudah berlalu

"Yasudahlah" kata Wonwoo mengakhiri perdebatannya dengan Jun.

"aku duluan ya… aku harus menemui Kwon Soonyong" Wonwoo berkata sambil berlalu

Jun menghela nafas, pikirannya bercampur aduk. Lega, dan sedikit merasa bersalah pada Wonwoo –akibat misi yang diberikannya pada Mingyu-.

Baru saja Jun hendak melangkahkan kakinya, terdengar suara dehaman dari belakangnya –yang disengaja-.

Jun berbalik

Dan berdirilah seorang sunbae dengan tangan yang terlipat di dadanya menatapnya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan

Pemuda yang merupakan kapten basket di kampusnya. Orang yang di awal tahun menarik kuat rasa ingin tahu Jun.  
Ya, karena orang itu selalu dekat-dekat dengan mantan kekasihnya kemanapun Jeon Wonwoo pergi. Orang yang selalu melakukan _skinship_ dengan mantannya yang sangat susah dekat dengan pria (atau lebih tepatnya mengizinkan pria mendekatinya dengan lebih). Orang yang membuat heboh kampus dengan gossip-gosip yang beredar tentangnya dan Wonwoo, yang belakangan Jun ketahui hanyalah kakak sepupu yang overprotektif pada mantannya.

Ya disana berdiri Choi Sungcheol yang menatap Jun menuntut penjelasan. Hoobae nya di tim basket, yang bahkan Choi Sungcheol pun cukup takjub karena bisa sangat dekat dengan adik sepupunya di awal tahun lalu.

Sngcheol dan Jun mengenal cukup satu sama lain. Tapi tidak begit dekat. Tapi Sungcheol tahu dia bisa percaya Jun. Jun orang baik, karena Wonwoo berteman baik dengannya.

"Ada apa hyung?" Tanya Jun bingung

Sungcheol berjalan mendekati Jun.

"Halo Jun…" jawab Sungcheol dengan datar

Jun merasa firasatnya buruk.

"Jadi…" Sungcheol sengaja menggantung ucapannya

Jun membuat raut wajah bingung

"Kau benar pernah berpacaran dengan Wonie-ku?" Tanya Sungcheol akhirnya

'WOW! Bagaimana bisa gossip menyebar dengan secepat ini? Secepat inikah gossip menyebar?! Apa orang-orang tidak sibuk? Hingga gossip ini mudah menyebar?' Jun hanya membatin sambil menampilkan raut terkejut di wajahnya. – asal Jun tahu, tidak -atau lebih tepatnya belum- ada gossip yang menyebar. Hanya Choi Sungcheol yang overprotektif itu yang sudah mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka dengan trio maba tampan tadi-.

"Jawab aku Wen Junhui." Sungcheol berkata tegas, seperti calon ayah mertua yang sedang menilai calon menantu ntuk putrinya.

"Wonwoo tidak pernah bercerita padamu?" Tanya Jun takut-takut

"Jadi benar?" Tanya Sngcheol lagi, 'Apa-apaan ini pertanyaanku dijawab pertanyaan' batin Sungcheol menahan emosi.

"Iya sewaktu SMA kelas X." jawab Jun pada akhirnya, "Wonwoo tidak memberitahumu sunbae?" tiba-tiba Jun jadi sok formal. Karena aura yang dikeluarkan Sungcheol

"aku tidak percaya semua ini! Wonie tidak pernah memberi tahuku. Sudah kuduga ada yang tidak beres waktu aku melihat kalian berdua di tahun pertama." Sungcheol hanya bergumam sendiri mengabaikan pertanyaan Jun

"Hmm.." tiba-tiba Sungcheol meneliti penampilan Jun dari ujung kepala sampai kaki

Jun yang diperhatikan dan dinilai dengan terang-terangan jadi gugup dan merasa canggung. Dia hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

'siapapun selamatkan aku dari orang ini' rengek Jun dalam hati

Sungcheol yang terkenal over protektif pada Wonwoo itu, memang membuat semua orang takut jika membahas Wonwoo dihadapan Sungcheol, yang jadi over sensitive bila nama adik sepupu kesayangannya disebut-sebut (kecuali oleh dirinya dan teman dekatnya ex : Jisoo). Hal itu juga yang membuat seluruh pria kampus ini enggan mendekati Wonwoo atau hanya mendekatinya sembunyi-sembunyi tidak terang-terangan, itupun gagal karena tembok yang Wonwoo bangun diantara mereka. Tidak banyak pria yang bisa dekat dengan Wonwoo, mereka hanya bisa mengagumi Wonwoo dari kejauhan. Dan Wonwoo tidak pernah tau kalau dirinya cukup populer dikalangan para pria.

"Kau memang cukup tampan… tapi tentu saja aku lebih tampan. Selera Wonie-ku lumayan juga, tapi masih sangat kurang dibanding denganku." Kata Sungcheol sambil tersenyum meremehkan

Sungcheol tampak berpikir sejenak. Sepertinya dia melupakan sesuatu.

Sesuatu lainnya selain pertanyaan tentang hubungan pemuda di hadapannya dengan adiknya.

Bukan mengenai detail hubungan mereka –Sungcheol akan menanyakannya langsng pada Wonwoo tentang masalah ini-.

Tiba-tiba terlihat sesosok makhluk pirang sednag berjalan jauh di belakang Junhui.

"HOI KWON" teriak Sungcheol tiba-tiba, yang tentu saja membuat Jun yang berada di depannya terkejut.

Sementara Soonyong celingukan mencari asal suara yang memanggilnya. Matanya menangkap sosok Sungcheol yang memandangnya dari kejauhan. Diapun segera menghampiri Sungcheol yang ternyata sedang bersama Jun.

"Ada apa hyung? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Soonyong pada Sungcheol dan Jun

"Aku butuh penjelasanmu." Kata Sungcheol langsung to the point

Wajah Soonyong menampakkan kebingungan, "Penjelasan apa?" tanya Soonyong

"tentang Wonwoo" Jawab Sungcheol serius

Wajah Soonyong berubah horror 'mati aku' batinnya

"Hyung a-aku…" jawab Soonyong tergagap

"Aku ha-nya bercanda hyung. Wonwoo butuh sedikit relaks (?) dan tidak harus serius terus (?) lagipula, bukankah yang tadi cukup menyenangkan (?)" ujar Soonyong ragu-ragu.

TUNGGU

'bagaimana Sungcheol tahu tentang apa yang Soonyong lakukan pada Wonwoo? Bagaimana Sungcheol tahu jika Soonyong tengah menjahili adik sepupunya' batin Soonyong

"Ya ya ya..aku sudah tidak begitu peduli dengan itu…." Kata Sunngcheol, Soonyong menghela nafas lega

"Lalu ada apa?" tanya Soonyong

Jun yang dari tadi menyimak, juga bingung dengan perilaku sunbae nya itu.

"Sejak kapan kau tahu jika si Jun ini adalah mantan kekasih Wonwoo? Dan…, apa karena itu kau mengusulkan mereka dipasangkan? Lalu, apa kau mengenal Jun sejak dulu? Sejak kapan? Kenapa aku setuju begitu saja hanya karena kau bilang Wonwoo akan nyaman jika dengan teman dekatnya? Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku? Kenapa hanya aku yang tidak tahu? HELLO, dia adikku! Bagaimana kalian tidak pernah memberitahuku? Dan siapa saja yang tahu? Dan apakah si Jun masih menyukai adikku? Apa adikku masih menyukainya? Kenapa? Kenapa? kenapa?" tanya Sungcheol bertubi-tubi dan sangat berlebihan.

Dan Jun yang sedari tadi berdiri di sana, dan disebut-sebut namanya oleh Sungcheol seolah-olah dirinya tak ada di sana, hanya memandang Sungcheol tidak percaya, sunbae nya sangat berlebihan sekali, dan sangat menyebalkan 'si Jun? oh well' batinnya.

"Well, hyung pertama kau bertanya banyak sekali. Dan baiklah aku akan tetap menjawabnya." Soonyong berkata santai.

Soonyong dan Sungcheol sudah saling mengenal sejak SMA, karena Soonyong teman Wonwoo semasa SMA dan Soonyong dulu juga anak OSIS waktu SMA. Dan mereka cukup dekat.

"aku tahu Wonwoo punya kekasih..ehm ralat mantan kekasih sejak SMA. Dia bercerita pada kami –aku dan Myungeun- alasannya waktu itu kami sedang bermain game. Tidak perlu kan aku ceritakan game itu? Akan sangat panjang jika iya. Dan aku malas dan aku banyak kerjaan, serta masih banyak yang harus aku jawab jadi kau tanyakan saja pada Wonwoo di rumah.

Lalu soal aku kenal Jun. tentu saja aku baru mengenalnya masa kuliah ini, itu pun dari Wonwoo. Aku tak menyangka kami akan bertemu dengan mantan kekasih Wonwoo. Dan kebetulan sefakultas. Soal acara ini, bukankah aku benar? Jika Wonwoo dipasangkan dengan orang lain, mungkin orang itu akan memodusi Wonwoo dan membuat Wonwoo tidak nyaman. Jadi, berterima kasihlah padaku, hyung.

Aku tidak memberitahumu. Well, kau tidak pernah bertanya. Dan aku tidak tahu jika kau tidak tahu! Dan Wonwoo pernah mengatakan –waktu kami main game- untuk menjaga rahasia –karena dia juga memiliki rahasiaku dan myungeun yang waktu itu main game- dan yang tidak tahu bukan hanya kau. Kurasa semua orang juga tidak tahu. Hanya aku dan Myngeun, mungkin (?) soal Jun masih menyukainya atau tidak, kau bisa tanyakan langsung pada orangnya (Soonyong melirik Jun), soal adikmu kau juga bisa tanyakan sendiri. BAGAIMANA AKU TAHU PERASAAN MEREKA HYUNG?!"

Soonyong akhirnya berhasil menjawab pertanyaan Sungcheol yang bagai kereta itu dengan kereta juga tentunya.

"Dan aku hanya ingin sedikit menggoda Wonwoo, dan aku juga sedikit penasaran tentang perasaan Wonwoo. Apa kau tidak seperti itu hyung? Apa kau tidak penasaran dengan hubungan mereka? Bagaimana Wonwoo si keras hati ketika berpacaran dengan Jun? kau taukan Wonwoo tidak akan pernah mengatakannya secara langsung. Jadi, aku merencanakan ini hanya untuk….ekhem maksudku bukankah kau jadi tahu hal yang penting. Kalau aku tidak melakukan ini, kau selamanya tidak tahu jika mereka backstreet" bisik Soonyong ke Sungcheol yang dihadiahi tatapan bingung Jun. soonyong sempat meralat kata-katanya karena tidak mungkin dia bilang merencanakan ini hanya untuk bersenang-senang dan melihat Wonwoo dipermalukan sebagai balasan Wonwoo tidak mau membantunya PDKT dengan Jihoon teman mungil Wonwoo. Bisa-bisa dia kena bogem Sungcheol

"hmm, kau benar juga…eh tapi, backstreet? Apa mereka sekarang berpacaran di belakangku? Katakan apa yang kau tahu?!" tanya Sungcheol

"Ah tidak hyung, aku kan hanya bilang jika…" jawab Soonyong menjelaskan

"hmm yasudah baiklah… kalau kau tahu apa-apa tentang Wonwoo beri tahu aku. Mengerti Kwon Soonyong?" titah Sungcheol tegas

'apa-apaan ini. Kenapa aku jadi spy nya Wonwoo?' batin Soonyong membuat raut muka tidak terima

"Dengan begitu aku akan memaafkanmu karena perbuatan hari ini." Kata Sungcheol tegas, melihat raut tidak terima Soonyong

"B-baiklah." Jawab Soonyong enggan.

"Kau…" kata Sungcheol beralih menatap Jun yang dari tadi dianggurkan dan hanya menonton scene yang tidak jelas antara Soonyong dan Sungcheol, bingung.

"jangan main-main dengan Wonieku." Lanjut Sungcheol dan segera berlalu dari sana

'Hmm, sepertinya ada yang kulupakan' batin Sungcheol

'Ya sudahlah' lanjutnya

Kepergian Sungcheol hanya diiringi tatapan bingung Soonyong dan Jun, yang memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kegiatan masing-masing.

Di lain sisi, di kelas yang penuh mahasiswa yang sedang mendapat penjelasan dari dosen, mengenai perbedaan SMA dan kuliah -yang sesungguhnya diabaikan oleh kebanyakan dari mereka-, trio maba yang berbeda kelompok, tapi disatukan dalam satu kelas, sedang asyik dengan percakapan mereka. Lebih tepatnya dua orang sedang bercakap-cakap sementara yang satu lagi hanya menyimak dan diam-diam tertarik dengan objek perbincangan kedua teman barunya yang baru ia temui saat game beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Jadi Seokmin, kau juga kenal Wonwoo noona?" tanya si pemuda bule. Walaupun mereka baru bertemu, tapi ketiganya sudah akrab dan memanggil masing-masing tanpa formalitas. "Iya! Aku adik kelasnya dulu waktu SMP. Tapi, dia tiba-tiba pindah, dan hari-hari kami semenjak kepindahannya menjadi hari yang suram." Seokmin bercerita dengan ekspresi yang berubah-ubah dari semangat dan terakhir raut murung yang dibuat-buat.

"Sudah kuduga Wonwoo noona memang cukup populer. Ngomong-ngomong, kau bilang tadi 'kami'? siapa itu kami?" tanya Hansol.

"ada beberapa teman angkatanku yang naksir padanya! Kau tahu, senyum manisnya membuat kami meleleh. Meski dia sangat susah untuk didekati, tapi dia cukup ramah. Tapi dia hanya menganggap kami adiknya saja." Cerita Seokmin

"Bagaimana kau tahu dia menganggap kalian seperti itu?" tanya Hansol lagi

"FYI, aku pernah menyatakan perasaanku padanya, beberapa temanku juga –hanya satu sih yang berani-, dan itulah yang dikatakannya. Tapi aku cukup bahagia, karena aku cukup dekat dengannya waktu itu" seokmin mengenang masa itu dan tersenyum-senyum bahagia sendiri.

"Hmm, apa Sungcheol hyung tidak membuatmu takut?" tanya Hansol

"Sungcheol hyung? Siapa itu? Aku tidak mengenalnya." Jawab Seokmin bingung

"Ya sudahlah. Kalau aku, dari dulu berusaha mendekatinya tapi selalu dihalangi Sungcheol hyung." Hansol menjelaskan

"Sebenarnya siapa sih Sungcheol hyung, sungcheol hyung itu?" tanya Seokmin penasaran, begitu juga dengan pemda lain yang dari tadi mendengarkan

"Lihat saja, kau nanti akan tahu.." jawab Hansol berbelit-belit sambil tersenyum penuh makna sambil melirik pemuda tan yang sedari tadi diam saja

"Daun kau sangat berani tadi bro, OMG aku sangat iri padamu yang bisa mencium tangan Wonwoo noona. Tapi, bagaimanapun akulah yang akan mendapatkan hati noona." Lanjut Hansol

'Aku juga belum menyerah pada Wonwoo noona.' Batin Seokmin

'Sungcheol? Seperti pernah dengar…' batin pemuda yang sedari tadi menyimak mengabaikan Hansol yang berbicara padanya.

Sementara itu, Wonwoo yang menjadi objek pembicaraan dimana-mana tengah berjalan di koridor mencari sosok Kwon Soonyong untuk dicecar. Namun, karena tidak ketemu-ketemu, akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali menuju ruang panitia dan mendapati sang pujaan hati tengah membaca susunan acara hari itu.

Wonwoo tersenyum, tidak mampu menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya bisa bertemu Jisoo. Karena mereka semua sangat sibuk hari itu. Dan Jisoo sedang sendirian.

'ini kesempatan yang bagus.' Batin Wonwoo

"Oppa.." panggil Wonwoo

 **Behind the scene part I end**

 _Soal gimana Wonwoo putus sama Jun, kalau banyak yang penasaran, bakal aku bikin FF nya sendiri one shoot gitu kaya yang Expect Me (tentang penolakan Jisoo ke Wonwoo)_

 _Ada nggak sih yang pengen liat Wonwoo cross dress, seenggaknya pake wig gitu. Kok aku pengen banget ya. Wonwoo cantik dan manis banget sih tapi juga cool haha_

 _Terus pada bisa bayangin gak Wonwoo di GS. Bayangan kita sama gak ya kira-kira? Haha_

 _Kalau dibayanganku, Wonwoo rambutnya panjang diiket terus punya poni agak panjang tapi agak di belah ke samping gitu. Mirip yang di 'Adore U' era tapi gak nutupi jidat semua ada bagian yang kaya kalo kena angin gitu (maksudnya ada bagian jidat yang keliatan kaya kalo di sinetron-sinetron ada angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerpa wajah dan membuat rambut berterbangan haha)_

 _Terus, aku susah banget nemu editan fans yang Wonwoo kalo di versiin ke cewek. Kebanyakan Junghan padahal Wonwoo juga cakep kalo jadi cewek._

 _Dan padahal awalnya aku liat Jonghan tuh cukup manly, kaya cowok di manga-manga yang rambutnya panjang, elegan gitu._

 _Dan ini chap sebenernya udah jadi sebelum chap yg pangeran katak –meski yg pangeran katak aku tulis duluan-_

 _ **Hai, sebenernya ini udh jd pas ngepos chap sebelumnya, dan emang udh rencana mau ngepos stlh chap depan. Tapi berhubung ada berita duka dr kak Dewa (aka Dongwoo yg appa nya meninggal) jadi down dan sedih bgt dan gak mood buat nge pos. jd pos ini agak telat. Dan waktu itu Sungjong ultah tp rasanya sedih dan dilemma (maaf curhat). Terus lagi sibuk buat tugas metodologi penelitian yg mencari jurnal inter 10 dan mereview 5 di antaranya. Terus td juga praktikum, Alhamdulillah lancar. Cukup seneng deh sm praktikum hari ini haha bikin formula2 gitu (meski yg bikin kelompok lain sih haha) yaudah gitu aja deh curcolnya.**_

 _ **Btw kritik dan saran yaa**_

 _ **Thanks buat reader, yg follow dan fav**_

 _ **Dan special thank for**_

 **Stuxbornerr, DevilPrince, svtjeon, BumBumJin, mshynngts, ohmyww**

Review udh dibales di PM yaa


	5. Chapter 5

**Just Young Adult Life**

 **Ruang Kesehatan**

 **Cast :**

Jeon Wonwoo (GS)

Choi Sungcheol

Hong Jisoo

Yoon Jeonghan (GS)

Wen Junhui

Xu Minghao (GS)

SVT

Wonwoo masih tidak begitu mengerti dengan permintaan Minghao, tapi karena keadaan mendesak, dan sepertinya permintaan Minghao bukanlah hal yang berbahaya atau merugikan dirinya, Wonwoo pun mengiyakan.

"terima kasih unnie.." Minghao memeluk Wonwoo dari samping dengan bahagia

Chuu~ tak lupa Minghao juga mencium pipi Wonwoo sekilas. Yang membuat Wonwoo melongo bingung.

"Kalau begitu, aku ambilkan dulu di loker." Minghao melepas pelukannya dan berlalu dengan semangat.

"haaa..h" helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Wonwoo.

Setelah ditinggal sendiri di ruang kesehatan itu, Wonwoo baru tergerak untuk memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Saat sedang mengedarkan pandangan pada ruangan itu, matanya menangkap sesosok manusia yang berada di tempat tidur paling ujung berlawanan dengan miliknya, tirainya terbuka cukup lebar, menampilkan seseorang tengah setengah berbaring dan bersandar pada ranjang itu dengan mata terpejam. Sudut ruang itu cukup gelap, sehingga memang tidak begitu mencolok dan menarik perhatian. Tapi, tetap saja sedikit tidak wajar jika semua orang tidak menyadari ada seseorang disana. Mungkin, karena terlalu panik dan sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, Wonwoo dkk tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

Wonwoo menatap sosok itu sesaat, dan entah sejak kapan pemuda penghuni ruangan itu menatapnya balik. Meski Wonwoo sedang menatapnya, pandangannya kosong, pikirannya jauh melayang, sehingga tidak menyadari jika pemuda yang di tatapnya sedang menatap balik kepadanya.

Hening beberapa menit.

"ehem" pemuda itu berusaha mendapatkan perhatian Wonwoo yang tengah melamun. Sementara itu, yang tengah dilamunkan Wonwoo dengan tatapan kosongnya sendiri adalah, sudah sejak kapan ada orang lain di sana, dan apakah orang itu mendengar percakapannya dan teman-temannya –tentu saja, suara mereka cukup keras- atau mungkinkah orang itu terganggu tidurnya karena suara berisik Wonwoo dan teman-temannya.

Di lain sisi, seseungguhnya pemuda itu cukup bingung dengan situasinya. Namun karena keberadaanya sudah terekspos, dia memberanikan diri untuk menyapa gadis -yang tak lain adalah Wonwoo- yang sejak kehadirannya di ruang kesehatan membuatnya terkejut sekaligus bahagia dan yang diam-diam sejak tadi sudah ia perhatikan dan curi dengar. Awalnya dia berniat untuk berpura-pura tertidur, namun karena tidak tahan dipandang dan sedikit merasa bersalah –karena menguping- juga siapa yang tidak akan terbangun ketika mendengar ribut-ribut terlebih oleh seseorang yang menggebrak pintu –red Sungcheol- bahkan jika orang itu benar-benar tertidur, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menampakkan keberadaannya dan menyapa senior cantik yang ternyata sedang melamun itu.

"Mingyu?!"

Belum sempat pemuda itu mendapat respon dari orang yang dimaksud. Tiba-tiba keduanya tersadar akan panggilan seseorang dan menoleh ke arah pintu ruangan yang terbuka, menampilkan sosok Jisoo dan Jeonghan. Jisoo juga sedikit terkejut dengan suara Jeonghan yang cukup keras ketika memanggil nama Mingyu.

Hening sesaat, dan semua mata terarah kepada Jeonghan.

"Noona.." jawab Mingyu lirih diikuti nada serta raut wajah bingung dan terkejut.

Wonwoo yang sadar akan lamunannya melihat ke arah Jeonghan dan Mingyu bergantian. Bingung sendiri dengan situasi yang ada.

Belum ada yang beranjak, beberapa detik berselang, muncul kepala lain di belakang Jisoo dan Jeonghan yang ada di depan pintu ruang kesehatan itu. Sebenarnya, Jisoo sendiri bingung kenapa dia hanya berdiri diam di pintu masuk, tapi mau bagaimana lagi Jeonghan hanya mematung di sisi depannya, sedikit menghalangi jalannya.

"permisi ada apa ini?... Kenapa sunbae berada di depan pintu?" tanya Minghao –yang sudah kembali dari mengambil sandal cadangannya- kepada Jisoo. Jisoo menepuk bahu Jeonghan yang diam saja sejak beberapa detik tadi untuk menyadarkannya.

"Eh.. oh.." Jeonghan segera beranjak menghampiri sisi tempat tidur Wonwoo, diikuti Jisoo dan Minghao.

"Unnie, ini sandalnya…ingat janjimu.. dan aku harus segera pergi, aku ada kelas lagi setelah ini. Chuu~ bye bye" Minghao menyerahkan sandalnya yang berada dalam kotak pada Wonwoo dan mencium pipi Wonwoo sebelum melambaikan tangannya dan berlalu. Tidak menggubris pandangan bingung semua orang, karena dia berlalu begitu saja tidak menunggu jawaban dari Wonwoo, bahkan tanpa pamit pada kedua seniornya yang juga berada di sana.

Wonwoo menghela nafas 'Ada apa dengan Minghao' batinnya sambil memegang pipi yang baru saja dikecup oleh bibir Minghao.

"Unnie.." panggil Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jeonghan.

"bukankah kau ada kelas? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Wonwoo,

Jeonghan yang masih sedikit bingung dengan keadan pun tersadar dan memandang Wonwoo

"Ah….kudengar kau terjatuh, jadi aku ingin melihat keadaanmu, dan tadi aku bertemu Jisoo di kantin, jadi sekalian saja." Jawab Jeonghan sesekali melirik ke arah Mingyu yang sedang memperhatikan ketiga orang itu.

"Tapi, kata Sungcheol oppa, bukannya unnie ada kelas?" tanya Wonwoo lagi

"Tadi tiba-tiba ada reschedule dan kelasku diundur 1 jam." Jawab Jeonghan

Selesai Jeonghan menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo yang direspon dengan anggukan kepala, Jisoo menyerahkan susu rasa strawberry pada Wonwoo,

"Minumlah.." Jisoo menyerahkan susu yang baru saja dia buka dengan sedotan pada Wonwoo

"Terima kasih oppa" Wonwoo menerima sambil tersenyum manis

"Jadi, bagaimana kondisimu?" tanya Jeonghan, sementara Jisoo tengah melihat-lihat setumpuk kertas yang berada di meja sebelah ranjang Wonwoo.

"Aku baik-baik aja unnie. Terima kasih." Jawab Wonwoo

"Ehm…kurasa unnie kesini tidak hanya untuk menemuiku (?)" kata Wonwoo –yang lebih mirip pertanyaan- ragu-ragu sambil melirik ke arah Mingyu

"Ah iya….aku sampai lupa.." Jawab Jeonghan kikuk sambil menatap Mingyu dan Wonwoo bergantian

"sudah temui saja unnie…, aku tak apa meski kau tidak datang untukku." Canda Wonwoo

Mingyu, pemuda yang dari tadi diabaikan tapi bisa mendengar semuanya, hanya menatap bingung pada Wonwoo dan Jeoghan.

Jeonghan pun segera menghampiri Mingyu.

Dan Mingyu memandang Jeonghan penuh tanya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Jeonghan kikuk dan sedikit kesan aneh.

Mingyu semakin bingung "Ada apa noona? Kenapa bisa ada di sini?" tanyanya

Wonwoo tidak begitu memperhatikan Jeonghan setelah Jeonghan meninggalkannya dan beralih pada Mingyu. Wonwoo memusatkan perhatiannya pada Jisoo yang tengah menata formulir yang ada di meja dekat ranjangnya. Saat memperhatikan Jisoo, Wonwoo jadi tersadar

"Formulir…" Wonwoo bergumam

"AH" Wonwoo berteriak seraya menepuk dahinya.

Semua orang dalam ruangan itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Wonwoo sejenak bahkan Jeonghan dan Mingyu yang sedang berbisik-bisik sedari tadi entah membahas apa tanpa disadari oleh dua makhluk yang lain, menghentikan kegiatan debat berbisik mereka juga memandang Wonwoo bingung.

"Ada apa sayang?" tanya Jisoo lembut, yang dihadiahi mata membola oleh ketiga penghuni ruang itu, menatap Jisoo terkejut sekaligus bingung. Jisoo sendiri membolakan matanya dan sedikit terkejut dengan kata-kata yang baru saja dikeluarkannya. Jisoo tersenyum canggung, menyadari kata-katanya keluar begitu saja.

Wonwoo menahan ekspresi gembiranya dan tersenyum simpul, setelah mendengar panggilan Jisoo yang sepertinya tidak sengaja itu. "Oppa, aku lupa menyebar formulir pendaftaran klub Basket kita."

Jeonghan menghampiri Wonwoo dan meninggalkan Mingyu.

"Biar aku dan Jisoo saja yang menyebarnya. Kau pulang saja Wonie, kakimu pasti sakit. Istirahatlah, kami yang akan mengurusnya." Jeonghan mengusap pundak Wonwoo.

"Iya won, lagi pula aku juga tidak ada kegiatan." Jisoo menimpali.

"Noona!" Suara dari seberang ruangan, a.k.a dari Kim Mingyu, yang membuat mereka semua menatapnya, dan Jeonghan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ada apa Ming?" tanya Jeonghan masih dari sisi ranjang Wonwoo,

"Boleh aku minta satu formulirnya?" tanya Mingyu turun dari ranjangnya dan menghampiri ranjang Wonwoo.

Jisoo mengulurkan selembar formulir yang ada di tangannya dan menatap Mingyu. Mengingat-ngingat, 'siswa ini…Ah dia yang kemarin mencium tangan Wonwoo…' batin Jisoo

"Terima kasih sunbae." Mingyu tersenyum, Jisoo menatap Jeonghan yang mengenal Mingyu dan memberi tatapan kenapa-tidak-kau-kenalkan-kami

"Ah!.. Kenalkan ini Kim Mingyu, sepupuku yang baru saja tinggal di Seoul. Seharusnya dia kuliah di luar negri." Jeonghan mengenalkan Kim Mingyu sebagai sepupunya dan Wonwoo menatap Jeonghan bingung dan terkejut. "Dan ini Hong Jisoo, temanku sedari kecil. Wakil ketua kemahasiswaan dan wakil kapten basket." Jeonghan mengenalkan Jisoo. Keduanya saling bersalaman. Wonwoo masih menatap Jeonghan meminta penjelasan.

"Dan ini.." Jeonghan baru saja hendak―

"Jeon Wonwoo sunbaenim. Senang betemu lagi denganmu." Wonwoo hanya tersenyum simpul

―mengenalkan Wonwoo pada Mingyu sebelum Mingyu memotong ucapannya.

"OH iya, kau anak Wonwoo saat orientasi." Jeonghan baru sadar, dan juga baru menyadari tatapan penuh tanya Wonwoo.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti Wonnie." Jeonghan yang paham pandangan Wonwoo hanya menanggapi seadanya. Sementara Mingyu dan Jisoo berpandangan bingung.

"Nah, kalau begitu aku dan Jisoo akan menyebarkan formulirnya. Kau beristirahatlah saja Wonie." Jeonghan hendak menggandeng Jisoo untuk keluar,

"Unnie, tapi bukankah sebentar lagi kau ada kelas?" Wonwoo mengingatkan

"Oleh karena itu, Jisoo yang akan membagikan." Jeonghan tersenyum simpul dan Jisoo hanya geleng-geleng kepala, sementara Wonwoo juga ikut tersenyum.

"Cepat sembuh won." Ucap Jisoo sambil mengambil tumpukan formulir itu.

"Cepat sembuh Wonnie. Dan Mingyu tolong jaga Wonwoo…, dan apa kau bisa mengantarnya pulang?" tanya Jeonghan pada Mingyu. Wonwoo sedikit terkejut dengan permintaan Jeonghan.

"Aku baik-baik saja unnie. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Jawab Wonwoo

Jeonghan menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju.

"Tidak apa sunbae. Aku bersedia mengantarmu pulang. Lagi pula aku juga ingin pulang. Sekalian saja." Mingyu berbicara dengan sopan dan terkesan sedikit memaksa. Jisoo menatap Mingyu aneh.

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu. Bye bye" Jeonghan menarik Jisoo keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

Dan tersisalah dua orang di ruangan itu dengan suasana yang sedikit canggung (?)

Wonwoo menghela nafas, dan menatap Mingyu yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di ranjang seberang ranjang Wonwoo dan menatapnya.

"Mingyu-ssi, terima kasih sebelumnya, tapi kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengantarku." Wonwoo berbicara dengan lembut

Mingyu tersenyum memandang Wonwoo, "Sunbae tidak perlu formal begitu padaku. Bukankah waktu orientasi sunbae hanya memanggil namaku saja tanpa embel-embel." Mingyu berujar tanpa menanggapi perkataan Wonwoo.

"Waktu itukan orientasi. Semua sunbae memanggil hoobaenya langsung dengan nama, karena tuntutan peran Mingyu-ssi." Wonwoo menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu.

"Panggil Mingyu saja sunbae." Mingyu menanggapi

"Kalau begitu, panggil noona saja Mingyu. Jangan panggil sunbae. Mengerti?" Mingyu tidak bisa untuk menahan senyumnya merekah.

"Kalau begitu, ayo sunbae-eh maksudku noona, aku antar pulang. Jeonghan noona sudah menitipkanmu padaku." Mingyu turun dari ranjangnya dan menghampiri Wonwoo.

"Sungguh Mingyu, tidak apa. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Wonwoo bangkit dari ranjangnya. Dan agak sedikit tidak seimbang dan hampir saja jatuh. Untung tangan kekar Mingyu menahan lengan kiri Wonwoo.

Mingyu terkekeh kecil "Sunbae –ehm noona, kau suka sekali jatuh yaa.." Mingyu membantu Wonwoo berdiri tegap.

Wonwoo menatap bingung Mingyu. Mingyu yang melihatnya, mengerti arti tatapan itu

"Waktu di depan aula…" Mingyu mengingatkan

"Ooh…" Wonwoo hanya ber Oh ria dan tersenyum kikuk "Hanya kebetulan…"Wonwoo melanjutkan.

"Dan kebetulan aku juga berada disana. Kau tahu noona.…, ada banyak kebetulan. Dan mungkin juga, kebetulan akulah yang diutus untuk selalu menangkapmu saat kau terjatuh." Mingyu bercanda sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Kau ini…, kukira kau itu tipe yang pendiam Mingyu. Ternyata kau orang yang _easy going_ ya.." Wonwoo membereskan barang-barangnya

"Haha tidak juga…" Mingyu kembali ke ranjangnya yang di sudut ruangan dan mengambil ranselnya. Kemudian menghampiri Wonwoo.

Kebetulan, Mingyu membawa mobil hari itu. Sepanjang perjalanan, Wonwoo dan Mingyu tidak banyak bicara. Dan sekarang, mobil Mingyu sudah terpakir di depan rumah keluarga Choi.

"Terima kasih Mingyu, mau mampir dulu?" Wonwoo menawarkan. Mingyu memperlakukan Wonwoo seperti tuan putri. Membukakan pintunya dan memasangkan seat beltnya. Saat hendak turun juga Mingyu mencegah Wonwoo turun terlebih dulu, dan membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Dengan senang hati noona." Mingyu tersenyum lebar.

"Oh ya noona, boleh aku mampir sampai Jeonghan noona pulang? Sudah lama aku tidak berkunjung ke rumah paman Yoon, tapi tidak enak jika tidak ada Jeonghan noona." Mingyu mengekor di belakang Wonwoo yang memasuki pekarangan rumah.

"Tentu saja Mingyu. Silahkan masuk." Wonwoo membukakan pintu dan melepas sandal yang dipinjamnya dari Minghao.

"Mau minum apa Mingyu?" tanya Wonwoo setelah menyuruh Mingyu duduk.

"Apapun noona." Jawab Mingyu.

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 14.00

Setelah Wonwoo membuatkan teh untuk Mingyu, dia izin berganti pakaian. Kemudian, Wonwoo kembali menemani Mingyu di ruang tamu.

"Noona wajahmu tampak pucat." Kata Mingyu tepat setelah Wonwoo menampakkan diri di ruang tamu.

Wonwoo yang telah berganti pakaian dengan kaos putih polos berlengan pendek dan celana selutut warna hijau maroon, membuat kulit putihnya lebih kentara.

"Kulitku memang seperti ini gyu." Wonwoo tersenyum tipis, sesungguhnya kepalanya sedari tadi― di Ruang Kesehatan, sudah mulai sakit nyut-nyutan, hingga membuatnya hilang keseimbangan tadi.

Mingyu terdiam sejenak, kemudian tersenyum lebar, "Bisa kau katakan lagi noona?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo menatap bingung Mingyu "Maksudmu?" Wonwoo mengernyitkan dahinya tanda tidak mengerti.

"Aku senang dengan panggilan yang noona berikan." Jawab Mingyu dengan senyum lebarnya yang menampakkan taringnya.

"Gyu?" tanya Wonwoo bingung.

Mingyu mengangguk seraya tersenyum. Dan wonwoo hanya terkikik geli melihat kelakuan Mingyu.

"Kau terlihat diam dan keren dari luar, tapi ternyata kau kekanakan juga ya gyu." Wonwoo masih terkikik geli.

Mingyu mengamati wajah Wonwoo diam-diam. Wajah manis yang sedang terkikik itu begitu menggemaskan. Tapi, wajah Mingyu menunjukkan kekhawatiran.

"Noona apa kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu benar-benar pucat. Bukan hanya warna kulitmu, tapi mata dan bibirmu terlihat tidak baik." Tangan Mingyu refleks menyentuh pipi Wonwoo tanpa ada niat apapun.

TING TONG

Bel berbunyi, menginterupsi kedua muda-mudi di ruang tamu itu.

 **TBC**

 _Maaf ya ini keundur-undur updatenya. Sebenernya udah ditulis beberapa hari, tapi baru selesai sekarang, gara-gara diselingi FF yang lain juga haha._

 _Untuk chapter depan, progressnya masih cukup lambat. Tapi untuk kedepannya lagi, ceritanya baru mulai cepet._

 _Pada bosen ya ini progressnya lambat?_

 _Btw sebenernya kau itu Wonhui hardshipper sebelum jadi Jiwon shipper haha_

 _Aku kemungkinan bakal nulis kisah junwon pas mereka pacaran SMA, disana aku bakal cuap-cuap panjang tapi haha. Trs buat yg minta sequel, sabar yha.. kemungkinan insyaAllah aku bikinnya setelah bikin song fic― lagi pengen buat, sama bbrp FF lainnya haha_

 _Akhir kata, terima kasih untuk yang fav, follow dan_

 _Special thanks buat yg review_

 **Anonymost, DevilPrince, dpramestidewi, BumBumJin, vanilarose, zielaviena96**

Udah dibales di PM ya reviewnya~

Terima kasih, mohon kritik saran dan reviewnya


	6. Chapter 6

**Just Young Adult Life**

 **Cast :**

Jeon Wonwoo (GS)

Kim Mingyu

Choi Sungcheol

Hong Jisoo

Yoon Jeonghan (GS)

Wen Junhui

Xu Minghao (GS)

SVT

Mingyu yang sadar akan tindakannya cepat-cepat menurunkan tangannya. Dan Wonwoo segera beranjak menuju pintu depan. Sebelumnya dia melihat jam. Masih 14.30. Chan pulang sebentar lagi bersama bibi Jung―pengasuh Chan. Dan tidak mungkin mereka memencet bel, karena mereka membawa kunci sendiri atau langsung masuk saja.

Tukang pos mengantar paket dan surat untuk Wonwoo, Chan, dan Sungcheol. Paman dan bibi Choi ternyata bertemu orang tua Wonwoo di tempat dinasnya dan mereka mengirimkan oleh-oleh dan surat kepada mereka bertiga.

"Aku taruh ini di atas dulu ya gyu." Wonwoo menunjuk paket yang dibawanya dengan dagu.

Mingyu menangguk mengerti. Pandangan Mingyu mengikuti segala gerakan Wonwoo. Dan Wonwoo sedikit tampak ling lung dan kurang stabil. Mingyu sudah berdiri untuk membantu Wonwoo, saat Wonwoo hendak menaiki tangga dan hampir terjatuh.

Mingyu dengan cekatan menahan Wonwoo untuk tidak jatuh, dengan menangkap tubuhnya dari belakang. Punggung Wonwoo menempel pada dada Mingyu, sementara satu tangan Mingyu berada di pinggang Wonwoo dan yang satunya lagi berpegang pada pegangan tangga.

"Noona, sepertinya kau tidak baik-baik saja." Kata Mingyu penuh kekhawatiran.

"Sebaiknya kau istirhat noona. Biarkan aku mengantarmu ke kamar noona." Lanjut Mingyu.

Kepala Wonwoo sudah benar-benar sakit sekarang, badannya juga sedikit lemas. Beruntung ada Mingyu, jika tidak Wonwoo sudah terjungkal ke belakang dan kepalanya akan membentur lantai yang keras.

Masalahnya sekarang, tangan Wonwoo memegang paket, dan ia kesusahan untuk menaiki tangga, karena kepalanya yang pening, membuat tubuhnya susah untuk dikendalikan jika tidak berpegang pada pegangan tangga.

"Noona?" tanya Mingyu khawatir karena Wonwoo tidak kunjung menjawabnya.

"Ah, iya gyu, bisa tolong aku.." Jawab Wonwoo sedikit bergetar. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas sekarang, kepalanya juga pening, dan perutnya terasa kurang bersahabat. Wonwoo lupa makan, Wonwoo kehujanan dan dengan membiarkan semuanya. Wonwoo sudah tidak bisa menahan peningnya, dia sudah sangat ingin tidur di kamar sekarang, tapi Wonwoo tidak enak dengan Mingyu.

Mingyu memosisikan dirinya di sebelah Wonwoo sementara tangannya melingkar dipunggung Wonwoo untuk menahannya dan juga memapahnya menaiki tangga. Wonwoo sebenarnya sangat kesusahan naik tangga, tinggal beberapa anak tangga lagi, tapi kakinya sudah tidak kuat. Dan saat itu juga Wonwoo mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

Wonwoo tidak ingat apa yang terjadi, hanya tiba-tiba penglihatannya mengabur, kemudian semua mulai berwarna abu-abu dan semakin gelap dan hitam, dan kini dia tengah terbaring di kasurnya, dilapisi selimut. Badannya terasa ringan dan lemas, kepalanya masih sedikit pusing.

Wonwoo membuka matanya perlahan, Wonwoo bisa merasakan kehangatan di tubuhnya, dan ada sesuatu yang berat menindih tangannya. Wonwoo mencoba beradaptasi untuk memperjelas penglihatannya, kemudian dia menyadari dirinya berada di kamarnya.

Dia menengok ke samping, ternyata di sana terduduk Mingyu di lantai, dengan kepalanya bersandar pada kasur, berada di samping Wonwoo. Tangan Mingyu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo dan kepala Mingyu yang sedang terlelap itu, berada di atas tautan tangan mereka. Pantas tangan Wonwoo terasa berat ketika hendak digerakkan. Wonwoo tersenyum tipis, dia lupa jika Mingyu bertamu, dan malah Wonwoo yang merepotkannya sekarang. Wonwoo teringat dirinya pingsan saat hendak naik tangga tadi, pasti Mingyu yang membawanya ke kamarnya. Wonwoo menatap wajah terlelap Mingyu, dan kemudian tersenyum.

Wonwoo merasa enggan untuk membangunkan pria tampan itu, wajah tidurnya yang terlihat polos, membuat Wonwoo tak tega untuk membangunkannya. Dengan gerakan perlahan, agar tidak membangunkan Mingyu, Wonwoo memiringkan badannya, sehingga, tangannya yang bebas dapat menggapai Mingyu dan membelai rambut serta sebelah pipi Mingyu yang tampak. Wonwoo tersenyum, dan kembali memutuskan untuk tidur, meski badannya terasa panas.

 **Just Young Adult Life**

Mingyu memperhatikan Wonwoo yang hendak menaiki tangga dengan sedikit tidak seimbang. Wonwoo sedikit terlihat kelimpungan, dan benar saja saat Wonwoo hampir terjatuh saat menaiki tangga, dengan sigap Mingyu berlari dan menangkap badan ramping Wonwoo. Meski sudah beberapa kali Mingyu menangkap badan Wonwoo, selalu saja Mingyu membatin dalam hati betapa rampingnya tubuh Wonwoo, dan sangat pas dalam pelukannya. Dan adegan Mingyu yang selalu menangkap Wonwoo itu, tidak pernah gagal membuat jantung Mingyu berdetak di atas normal.

Mingyu melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Wonwoo hendak membantunya menaiki tangga, tapi ketika sedikit lagi mereka sampai pada lantai dua, tiba-tiba tubuh Wonwoo yang dipapahnya terasa lebih berat, Mingyu segera mengamati wajah Wonwoo yang jaraknya tidak begitu jauh darinya. Wajah Wonwoo tampak sangat pucat dan terlihat Wonwoo mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, guna mempertahankan penglihatannya yang terasa semakin menurun. Dan tak lama, tubuh lemas Wonwoo berada dalam pelukkan Mingyu. Wonwoo pingsan dalam pelukan Mingyu. Mingyu sempat sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan, namun dengan cepat dia dapat kembali stabil.

"Noona? Noona? Noona bangun! Kau mendengarku?" Mingyu yang khawatir dan sedikit panik, menepuk-nepuk lembut pipi Wonwoo yang kini masih berada dalam pelukannya.

Karena tidak mendapat respon, Mingyu dengan lembut menggendong tubuh Wonwoo ala pengantin baru, dan menaiki beberapa anak tangga lagi guna menuju lantai dua.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan kamar Wonwoo, karena pada setiap pintu kamar terdapat gantungan dari kayu yang dipahat, bertuliskan nama masing-masing pemilik kamar.

Setelah dengan sedikit kesusahan, Mingyu berhasil membuka pintu kamar Wonwoo yang bercat putih itu, dan meletakkan tubuh ringkih dalam gendongannya pada kasur berukuran _queen size_ rendah yang berlapis seprei berwarna merah sedikit muda itu. Kemudian, Mingyu menarik selimut yang berada di bagian bawah kasur, hingga menutupi leher Wonwoo. Mingyu meletakkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Wonwoo yang terasa hangat.

'demam'

'aku harus mencari kotak obat'

Mingyu turun ke lantai bawah dan mencari kotak obat di dapur, tapi karena tidak dapat menemukannya, akhirnya dia kembali lagi ke kamar Wonwoo. Mingyu baru menyadari bahwa kamar Wonwoo tertata dengan begitu rapi, meskipun kamar itu terlihat sangat menarik minat dan rasa ingin tahunya, Mingyu lebih tertarik dengan seseorang yang tengah terbaring dalam kasur di tengah ruangan itu.

Mingyu mendudukkan dirinya di lantai kayu, di pinggir kasur itu, mengamati wajah damai yang sangat pucat itu. Meski begitu wajahnya tampak begitu cantik; polos dan manis. Tangan Mingyu dengan sendirinya membelai lembut pipi mulus yang terasa hangat itu. Kemudian, Mingyu sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya.

Mata Mingyu mengamati lekat-lekat wajah cantik itu, dan hatinya membawanya mengecup kening serta kedua pipi Wonwoo yang tengah tertidur akibat pingsan, dengan sangat halus dan lembut, agar tidak membangunkan malaikat cantik itu. Mingyu tersenyum setelahnya, kemudian kembali mendaratkan satu kecupan lagi di kening Wonwoo.

'Ibu bilang ciuman dapat membantu menyembuhkan suatu penyakit.' Itu suara batin Mingyu,

Di lain sisi, hati Mingyu juga berbicara, 'Tapi, kau sudah tahu kalau itu tidak benar. Itu hanya alasan. Kau hanya mencari kesempatan.'

'Ah sudahlah, bukan saatnya ribut-ribut.' Mingyu tidak ingin meneruskan konflik batinnya.

Mingyu kembali membelai pipi Wonwoo,

"Sangat halus dan lembut." Mingyu bergumam, dan menyentuh bibirnya.

'Tidak Kim Mingyu. Kendalikan dirimu!' Mingyu menenangkan dirinya, diraihnya sebelah tangan Wonwoo, kemudian tangan itu digenggam oleh tangan Mingyu.

'sangat kecil' batinnya

Mingyu mengelus tangan Wonwoo yang berada dalam genggamannya dengan jempolnya, kemudian Mingyu mengecup tangan itu.

"Cepat sembuh noona…"

Mingyu membawa tangan yang bertautan itu kembali ke samping tubuh Wonwoo, Mingyu terus mengamati betapa damainya wajah tertidur Wonwoo, dan tanpa dia sadari, matanya mulai lelah. Mingyu mengantuk, dan tak lama kepalanya jatuh di atas kedua tangan yang bertautan itu.

 **Just Young Adult Life**

Chan melangkahkan kakinya riang, dalam gandengan bibi pengasuhnya.

Chan dan bibinya baru saja turun dari bus sekolah di depan kompleks. Sengaja, karena Chan hendak membeli permen sebelum pulang. Lagipula, jarak ke rumahnya tak begitu jauh menurut Chan.

Sesampainya di depan rumah, Chan memperhatikan ada mobil asing yang terpakir di depan rumahnya.

'Itu bukan mobil cheol-hyung…' batin Chan

"Bibi, apa ada tamu?" tanya Chan pada pengasuhnya.

"Entahlah, bibi tidak tahu. Sungcheol hyung dan Wonwoo noona tidak memberitahu bibi." Jawab bibi. Bibi memanggil Sungcheol dan Wonwoo sesuai dengan panggilan Chan ke mereka.

"Mungkin teman Wonwoo noona, karena mobil hyung tidak ada." jelas bibi pada Chan. Chan hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya lucu.

Sesampainya di rumah Chan langsung berlari ke atas, meninggalkan Bibi Jung yang menaruh sepatu Chan di rak.

"Wonu noona…" Chan berteriak bahagia, tahu noona kesayangannya ada di rumah. Chan segera menuju kamar Wonwoo yang ditutup. Tanpa mengganti baju seragamnya, Chan melongokkan kepala kecilnya ke pintu kamar Wonwoo yang sedikit terbuka olehnya, dan mengintip kamar Wonwoo, mendapati ada seseorang tertidur di sisi ranjang Wonwoo. Chan membuat gerakan tangan, yaitu mengepalkan jari kirinya dan menyisakan jari telunjuk yang mengacung ke atas, dan menempelkan di bibir mungilnya, membuat gesture tanda diam 'sst..' ucap Chan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Channie, cuci kaki dan ganti baju dulu." Itu Bibi Jung yang berbicara

Chan menutup pintu kamar Wonwoo dan turun menjumpai Bibi Jung di bawah, yang sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk makan malam nanti.

"Bibi jangan kencang-kencang, noona sedang tidur. Chan akan cuci kaki, lalu menemani Wonwoo noona tidur." Jawab Chan

Bibi Jung hanya tersenyum, melihat kelakuan anak asuhnya itu.

"Baiklah bibi tidak akan berisik. Tapi, jangan ganggu noona, ne?" kata Bibi Jung dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

Chan mengangguk dengan semangat, lalu kembali ke atas dan mencuci kakinya. Tapi, Chan tidak mengganti seragamnya.

Dengan perlahan, Chan membuka lagi pintu kamar Wonwoo dan mengecek keadaan. Sepi. Semua masih tertidur.

Chan dengan langkah kecil-kecilnya, menuju ke sisi tempat tidur Wonwoo, dan dengan hati-hati naik ke ranjang Wonwoo, dengan arah yang berseberangan dari Mingyu. Chan memasukkan dirinya ke dalam selimut, dan mendekat ke arah Wonwoo. Chan dapat merasakan hawa hangat di dekat Wonwoo. Chan berpikir sejenak, tapi kemudian dengan segera dia mengabaikannya karena mendapati wajah Mingyu yang tertidur di atas tangan Wonwoo.

Chan mengamati wajah tidur Mingyu lekat-lekat. Chan sepertinya tak mengenalnya. Wajah itu begitu asing baginya. Kemudian Chan mengamati wajah Wonwoo yang tertidur. Dan untuk beberapa saat, Chan berulang kali memalingkan wajahnya, untuk melihat Wonwoo dan Mingyu bergantian.

'tidur bersama' batin Chan, dan dengan segera Chan membenamkan dirinya dalam selimut serta memeluk noona nya yang tertidur di sebelahnya.

 **Just Young Adult Life**

Tak selang lama setelah Chan memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya, tiga sekawan tiba di depan rumah keluarga Choi.

"Oh mobil Mingyu." Kata Jeonghan, ketika melihat mobil hitam terparkir di halaman rumah keluarga Choi. Jeonghan satu mobil dengan Sungcheol, sementara Jisoo sudah memarkirkan mobilnya duluan. Mereka sengaja berkunjung untuk melihat keadaan Wonwoo. Selain itu, Jisoo dan Sungcheol harus membahas acara-acara dan permohonan-permohonan mahasiswa yang diberikan pada mereka malam ini.

Sungcheol mengerutkan keningnya mendengar perkataan Jeonghan. 'Mingyu?' batinnya.

 **Just Young Adult Life**

Chan yang belum sepenuhnya terlelap dan dapat mendengar suara mobil di bawah, langsung bangun. Chan lupa kalau ada dua orang yang masih tertidur di kamar itu. Akibat gerakan Chan yang tiba-tiba dan suara derit ranjang, Mingyu dan Wonwoo perlahan-lahan terbangun.

Chan berlari ke bawah tanpa alas kaki. Bibi masih menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk makan malam, artinya belum lama sejak Chan berada di kamar Wonwoo tadi. Dari jendela ruang depan, Chan dapat melihat hyung-hyung nya yang tengah berjalan menuju pintu depan.

Dengan segera Chan berlari dan membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

"Cheol hyung~" panggil Chan manja, kemudian bergelayut manja pada Sungcheol. Sungcheol kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Chan gemas.

"Hanya Sungcheol saja yang disapa? Dia kan selalu bisa kau temui Chan. Apa noona dan Jisoo hyung tidak menarik bagimu?" tanya Jeonghan dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

Chan kemudian nyengir, memperlihatkan barisan gigi susunya.

"Halo Jeonghan noona, Jisoo hyung." Sapa Chan, ketiga orang dewasa itu kemudian tersenyum

"Selamat sore Channie." Balas Jisoo dan Jeonghan.

"Apa ada tamu Chan? Siapa?" tanya Sungcheol, seraya melepas sepatunya diikuti Jeonghan dan Jisoo dibelakangnya.

"Selamat sore, maaf mengganggu." Kata Jeonghan dan Jisoo setelah memasuki rumah Sungcheol

"Aku pulang." Kata Sungcheol, sebelum Chan menjawab pertanyaannya.

Ketika memasuki ruang tamu, Sungcheol tidak menemukan keberadaan siapapun, sementara itu Jisoo dan Jeonghan segera mendudukkan pantatnya pada sofa di ruang tamu.

"Dimana tamunya Chan?" tanya Sungcheol lagi

"Itu, ada teman Wonwoo noona. Mereka ada di kamar Wonwoo noona tidur bersama." Jawab Chan polos.

Sementara itu, ketiga orang yang mendengar jawaban polos Chan membulatkan matanya terkejut.

 **TBC**

 _Hai hai udah lama bgt tak jumpa hehe_

 _Maaf bgt ini telat bgt update, sebetulnya sebagian udh aku tulis bebarengan sm chap sebelumnya tp blm selesai. Trs grgr dh lama, jd ada sedikit plot yg kuubah, grgr lupa dulu mau kaya gmn, tp kurang lebih intinya sama haha._

 _Sebenernya gak mau di tbc in disini tp grgr takut kepanjangan dan membosankan, di tbc di sini deh haha/alasan/_

 _Oh ya jisoo ganti warna rambut yeay, jadi lebih manly. Kemarin2 pas rambut pink itu jd berasa uke, jd gak ngfeel kl dipasangin ma wonu tp skg udh seme abis yee_

 _Tp aku pengen wonu ky pas jaman2 Adore U apa Mansae, dia keliatan lebih feminim haha_

 _Oh ya, aku pengen nulis ff lain lagi song fic ceritanya, dg main cast /as always/ wonu tp msh bingung buat pairingnya sapa haha, kasih saran yaatrs aku jg renncana mau nulis wonhao incest(?) krn drpd saling tikung-menikung, mending mereka bersatu. Dan entah knp akhie2 ini suka wonhao, tp ttp maunya wonu yg jd uke/GS_

 _Hmm trs apa yaa, ada yg nungguin ff ini gak/gak da haha_

 _Oh ya, Ditunggu ya sequel Uno nya_

 _Dan maaf ga bs bales satu2 tp aku bc semua review. Makasih yaa_

 _Makasih buat yg udh setia nunggu ff ini, yg baca, yg follow, fav, dan terutama yg review_

 _Terakhir, kritik saran jgn lupa dan tinggalkanlah jejak haha_

 _Btw ini readers nya pada line brp ya?_

 _Trs btw dp fotoku itu aku nemu di IG pas liat kok kaya wonu ver cew kl jd akrtun gt haha jd pengen nulis yg wonunya GS agak binal gt. Udh ada rencana sih ceritanya si wonu tu diem2 playgirl tp krn alasan ttt_

 _Btw spoiler disini bakal ada sedikit GL, kl tau siapa hayoo? Udh ada di dpn hintnya sbnrnya, dan itu sdh terencana dr awal haha_

 _Dan oh ya, aku sbnrnya sempet termotivasi dr drama2 india yg ceritanya penuh drama dan prahara terlebih ttg khidupan rumah tangga, ky Anandhi, Lonceng Cinta, Tahpki, sm Mohabaten/ketawan suka nntn drama india/ceileh drama lagi nyebutnya haha/ tapi ntah deh kasian amat tp pemeran utama ceweknya, gak tega sm wonu_

 _Udah deh malah kebanyakan cuap2 ntar dibantai readers_

 _Bye bye ~_


	7. Chapter 7

**Just Young Adult Life**

 **Bermalaman di Rumah**

 **Cast :**

Jeon Wonwoo (GS)

Kim Mingyu

Choi Sungcheol

Hong Jisoo

Yoon Jeonghan (GS)

Wen Junhui

Xu Minghao (GS)

SVT

Ekspresi Sungcheol sekarang sangat mengerikan, dengan 'semangat yang membara' Sungcheol bergegas naik ke atas. Meninggalkan Chan yang menatap kosong pada tempat yang ditinggalkan Sungcheol, bingung. Jeonghan sudah mulai menguasai dirinya. Chan itu masih anak-anak, polos, pasti yang dimaksud bukan hal-hal yang aneh yang ada dipikiran orang dewasa ketika mendengar kata 'tidur bersama'. Jeonghan bisa berpikiran jernih. Tapi di sisi lain, Jisoo membuat ekspresi yang susah diartikan, seperti kecewa, sedih, marah, dan sakit (?), entahlah.

Jeonghan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kepergian Sungcheol dan melihat ekspresi Jisoo. Sebelum terjadi kesalah pahaman lebih lanjut, Jeonghan segera menyusul Sungcheol.

 **Just Young Adult Life**

 **Bermalaman di Rumah**

Mingyu mendengar suara berisik dan samar-samar langkah kaki di dekatnya, dan perlahan dia membuka matanya. Mingyu mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekitar. Dimana dia? Tangannya terasa hangat, Mingyu menatap sosok wanita yang sepertinya juga akan terbangun sebentar lagi. Mingyu ingat, dia di rumah Wonwoo menunggu Jeonghan. Kemudian Wonwoo jatuh sakit. Mingyu melihat tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Wonwoo, kemudian dengan perlahan dia melepaskannya. Tangannya sedikit kaku, karena bertahan di posisi yang sama dalam waktu yang lama, dan juga tertindih kepalanya.

'Aku ketiduran' batin Mingyu, menatap tubuh Wonwoo yang bergerak tak nyaman, menandakan sebentar lagi akan terbangun.

Wonwoo menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya, Wonwoo sudah mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya, dia membuka matanya, dan ternyata Mingyu sudah bangun, pemuda itu masih berada di sisi tempat tidur, memandanginya.

"Selamat pagi noona." Sapa Mingyu tersenyum,

Wonwoo juga ikut tersenyum, dan hendak mendudukkan dirinya, tapi ternyata sakit kepalanya belum hilang, dan sangat nyeri ketika dia bergerak, hendak mengangkatnya.

"Selamat pagi untukmu juga gyu.." canda Wonwoo,

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo bingung, tahu dari mana jika Mingyu juga baru saja bangun? Apa wajah Mingyu terlihat sangat kucel?

Melihat ekspresi bingung Mingyu, yang menurut Wonwoo sangat lucu, Wonwoo terkekeh ringan,

"Aku tadi sempat bangun, tapi apa daya, tanganku tidak bisa bergerak, jadi kuputuskan untuk tidur lagi." Jelas Wonwoo,

Mingyu hanya mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum canggung malu-malu, ketahuan jika tadi tangannya menggenggam tangan kecil sang wanita.

Di tengah percakapan itu, mereka sayup-sayup mendengar langkah kaki yang terasa berat seolah dihentakkan dengan kuat. Dan tak lama, pintu kamar Wonwoo terbuka, menampilkan sosok Sungcheol yang ekspresinya susah ditebak. Kesal pasti, tapi juga bingung.

"Oppa?" tanya Wonwoo memanggil Sungcheol sedikit bingung.

Sungcheol mengabaikan Wonwoo dan memandang ke sekitar, seolah-olah sedang menginspeksi kamar Wonwoo. Nihil, dia tidak menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Lantai bersih. Tidak ada barang berserak. Kasur rapi, meski sedikit kusut. Wonwoo sendirian. Sungcheol menghela nafasnya, mungkin dia salah dengar. Namun ketenangannya tak berlangsung hingga 3 detik.

 _Cklek_

Pintu kamar mandi dalam kamar Wonwoo terbuka, dan menampilkan sosok tinggi, tampan, dan _tan_ seorang pemuda yang rasanya tak begitu asing di mata Sungcheol.

"Noona terima kasih untuk kamar mandinya." Ucap Mingyu santai, yang belum menyadari keberadaan orang lain dalam ruang itu.

Ya, setelah mendengar penjelasan Wonwoo, Mingyu cepat-cepat izin ke toilet dan berakhir di toilet kamar Wonwoo. Di rumah keluarga Choi sendiri ada 3 kamar mandi. Satu di kamar Wonwoo yang dulunya merupakan kamar tamu―dan sengaja untuk Wonwoo karena Wonwoo satu-satunya gadis di rumah itu, satu di kamar tidur utama milik Ny dan Tn Choi, dan satu lagi di lantai bawah. Sungcheol sendiri, kalau tidak mandi di lantai bawah, dia akan menumpang di kamar Wonwoo.

"SIAPA KAU?" geram Sungcheol marah, berjalan ke arah Mingyu, tapat saat Mingyu keluar dari kamar mandi, dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Wonwoo.

Mingyu yang terkejut berjengit kaget, dan menatap Sungcheol dengan pandangan bingung dan sedikit takut. Kenapa dirinya seolah-olah tengah tertangkap basah oleh calon ayah mertua/ayah dari kekasihnya, sedang melakukan hal tidak senonoh pada anaknya. Itulah gambaran Mingyu, ketika melihat ekspresi Sungcheol.

Wonwoo yang menyaksikan semuanya dari tempat tidur, sedikit bingung dengan situasinya. Tapi, di lain sisi dia juga merasa sangat lucu karena seolah-olah sedang menonton drama, karena posisi ke dua orang itu ada agak jauh di depannya.

Sungcheol melesat cepat, dan mencengkram kerah kemeja Mingyu, dan menatapnya sengit. Mingyu yang tidak tahu apa-apa dan bingung, terkejut akan perlakuan Sungcheol, sehingga tidak bisa melawan.

Wonwoo sendiri kaget dengan tingkah Sungcheol

"OPPA!" teriak Wonwoo " _uhuk uhuk_ uhuk" akibat teriakannya Wonwoo jadi terbatuk, karena tenggorokkannya tersa kering, panas dan gatal.

Kedua pria itu sontak menoleh ke arah Wonwoo

"MINGYU!" Itu suara Jeonghan yang berhasil menyusul Sungcheol ke kamar Wonwoo, dan mendapati temannya itu sedang mencengkram kerah adik sepupunya.

Dan kini, semua mata tertuju pada Jeonghan.

Sungcheol menggera frustasi

"JELASKAN SEMUANYA PADAKU!" bentaknya marah

Wonwoo sedikit ketakutan dan bingung. Pasalnya, Wonwoo belum pernah melihat Sungcheol murka seperti itu. Dulu sekali, Sungcheol pernah marah besar saat melihat Wonwoo sedang digoda preman di jalan. Sungcheol yang ditemani Jisoo itu kemudian mengeroyok preman itu, dan menyuruh Wonwoo pulang meninggalkan TKP. Sehingga Wonwoo tidak melihat jelas kemurkaan Sungcheol.

"Op..pa..ada apa ini?" lirih Wonwoo

"Sungcheol, turunkan tanganmu. Tenangkan pikiranmu. Cobalah berpikir secara rasional." Ucap Jeonghan santai, mendekati Sungcheol, dan memegang pundak Sungcheol.

Sungcheol pun menurunkan cengkramannya dari kerah Mingyu, tapi masih menatapnya dengan tajam.

Kemudian, muncullah Jisoo dan Chan di depan kamar Wonwoo.

"Cheol-ah, Chan sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku. Kurasa kita telah salah paham." Ucap Jisoo menengahi.

Semua menatap Jisoo bingung. Terlebih Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang tidak mengerti duduk perkaranya. Jeonghan hanya menghela nafas, karena dia sudah tahu.

"Sudah kuduga, ini semua hanya salah paham. Dan dari awal, aku tidak pernah berpikir aneh-aneh. Kalian saja para pria yang mesum." Kata Jeonghan geleng-geleng kepala, membuat Jisoo dan Sungcheol tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu pun semakin tidak paham.

 **Just Young Adult Life**

 **Bermalaman di Rumah**

Setelah Jisoo menjelaskan apa yang didengarnya dari Chan dihadapan semua orang ―yang masih bertahan dengan posisi masing-masing. Akhirnya Sungcheol mulai menenangkan diri. Mingyu akhirnya juga memahami masalah yang menyangkut dirinya.

'Jadi ini yang dimaksud Hansol itu, Sungcheol _sunbae_ , ah aku baru ingat, teman Jeonghan noona yang dia sukai…aku harus lebih berhati-hati.' Batin Mingyu.

"Aku masih tidak paham. Jadi apa masalahanya? Kenapa oppa terlihat begitu menakutkan? Chan hanya mengatakan kami sedang tidur. Kami tidur bersama. Aku tertidur dan Mingyu juga ketiduran. Benar kan? Aku tidak melihat dimana letak masalahnya?" tanya Wonwoo bingung dan sedikit lirih, karena suaranya tidak dapat dikeraskan akibat kondisi tenggorokannya. Chan yang masih dalam gandengan Jisoo memiringkan kepalanya dan mengangguk-angguk lucu, sependapat dengan Wonwoo. Sementara yang lain saling bertukar pandang, dan kebingungan.

" _uhuk uhuk uhuk"_ Wonwoo terbatuk lagi.

"Ah iya, Wonie bagaimana kondisimu?" tanya Jeonghan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Jeonghan berjalan mendekati Wonwoo yang masih berada di atas ranjang.

"Noona sepertinya terkena demam dan flu." Jawab Mingyu, Sungcheol memandang tajam Mingyu, sebelum kemudian berlalu dan menghampiri Wonwoo.

"Noona hangat, tadi waktu Chanie tidur di sebelah noona, noona terasa hangat." Ucap Chan polos. Keberadaan Chan baru disadari oleh Mingyu, padahal sejak tadi nama Chan dibawa-bawa, tapi Mingyu tidak tahu siapa itu Chan, dan Mingyu terlalu fokus memahami situasi, sampai tidak melihat anak kecil di sebeah Jisoo itu, karena juga pandangannya sedikit tertutupi oleh Sungcheol.

'Mirip Wonwoo noona.' Batin Mingyu, memandang Chan dan Wonwoo bergantian.

Chan yang merasa dipandangi, memandang Mingyu balik.

Jisoo melangkahkan kaki memasuki kamar, menuju ranjang Wonwoo,

"Astaga, kau panas sekali Wonie." Pekik Jeonghan setelah mengecek suhu tubuh Wonwoo dengan menyentuh dahinya. Wajah Sungcheol berubah panik seketika.

"Aku baik-baik saja oppa." Wonwoo berkata cepat-cepat, setelah melihat raut wajah Sungcheol.

"Apa kau sudah minum obat?" tanya Sungcheol,

Wonwoo diam saja, tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Sungcheol. Wonwoo benci obat dan Wonwoo tidak ingin dipaksa minum obat. Sungcheol yang tahu betul gerak gerik Wonwoo yang mengalihkan pandangannta riba-tiba itu, menatap Wonwoo menyelidik. Tangannya menyentuh dagu Wonwoo dan menariknya lembut―mengingat Wonwoo sedang sakit― menghadap ke arahnya, sehingga mereka bertatapan.

Wonwoo menggarak-garakkan matanya sembarang, agar tidak bertemu tatap dengan Sungcheol. Wonwoo menatap Jeonghan memohon bantuan.

Jeonghan hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai respon.

"Chan, minta bibi Jung untuk mengambilkan obat demam dan flu." Perintah Sungcheol, menghentikan Chan yang terus menatap Mingyu. Dengan cepat Chan turun diikuti dengan Jisoo.

Sepeninggal dua orang itu, Mingyu mendekat ke sisi tempat tidur, di dekat Jeonghan.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku Mingyu." Bisik Jeonghan, dan Mingyu hanya mengangguk dan balik berbisik "Ada yang harus kubicarakan juga noona, mengenai hubungan kita."

Sungcheol masih memegang dagu Wonwoo dan menatapnya tajam.

"Tatap aku sayang." Katanya dengan nada mengancam. Mendengar hal itu, Jeonghan dan Mingyu menjadi salah tingkah, dan sedikit tidak nyaman. Pasalnya, mereka seolah menjadi obat nyamuk dalam pertengkaran keluarga.

Dengan takut-takut Wonwoo menatap mata Sungcheol.

"o…op…opp…opp-a.." Wonwoo memohon terbata-bata

Sungcheol mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Wonwoo,

"Minum obat atau kucium." Kata Sungcheol masih dengan nada mengancam. Membuat kedua orang yang ada sedikit terkejut. Sungcheol semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Namun sebelum bibir Sungcheol enyentuh bibir Wonwoo, Jeonghan memukul Sungcheol dengan bantal yang ada di dekatnya.

"YA! JANGAN MENCARI KESEMPATAN DALAM KESEMITAN. BIAR AKU YANG MEMBUJUK WONIE." Teriak Jeonghan marah, Mingyu yang menjadi saksi, hanya terkejut dan tersenyum tipis melihat Sungcheol mendapat pukulan dari Jeonghan, kalau Jeonghan tadi tidak menghentikannya, mungkin Mingyu yang akan menghentikannya batinnya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Jisoo yang baru saja datang. Jisoo menatap Sungcheol tajam, yang ditatap tidak kalah menatap tajam balik. Sejujurnya Jisoo sempat melihat apa yang terjadi, dan beruntung Jeonghan menghentikan Sungcheol. Sungcheol sendiri tidak bersungguh-sungguh. Dan alasannya menghentikan aksinya bukan karena pukulan Jeonghan, melainkan karena seseorang yang ditangkap oleh indranya.

"Obatnya habis," Jisoo berkata sedikit dingin pada Sungcheol.

"Aku akan keluar belikan obat, tapi sebelum itu, minumlah teh hangat ini dulu. Bibi Jang masih sibuk di dapur." Lanjut Jisoo menyodorkan teh pada Wonwoo. Jeonghan memberikan celah pada Jisoo untuk duduk di sisi Wonwoo.

Setelah menyerahkan tehnya, Jisoo berjalan keluar. Tak lama, Sungcheol juga beranjak dari kamar Wonwoo.

"Wonie, aku pulang dulu yaa. Semoga kau cepat sembuh. Jangan lupa minum obatnya. Kalau kedua orang itu berulah, cepat telpon aku. (Jeonghan berbisik) Kalau kau tidak bisa minum obatnya, minta Jisoo mengajarimu cara meminum obat secara manis." Pamit Jeonghan, yang sengaja membisikkan kalimat akhirnya diikuti dengan kedipan sebelah mata, yang sontak membuat Wonwoo terkejut, apa Jeonghan tahu? Batinnya. Kemudian Jeonghan mengecup pipi Wonwoo sebelum beranjak, meninggalkan Mingyu di sana sendiri bersama Wonwoo.

"Noona..," panggil Mingyu, Wonwoo segera tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Semoga cepat sembuh." Lanjutnya, Wonwoo tersenyum tulus mendengar ucapan Mingyu.

Dengan natural dan cepat, Mingyu mengecup kening Wonwoo, dan pergi.

 **Just Young Adult Life**

 **Bermalaman di Rumah**

Mingyu memegangi sebelah kiri dadanya. Apa yang baru saja dia lakukan? Itu tadi refleks, sungguh Mingyu tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Kemudian Mingyu menyentuh bibirnya dan tersenyum.

Wonwoo terkejut dengan apa yang baru Mingyu lakukan. Wonwoo memegang keningnya yang baru saja tertempel bibir lembut itu. Kepalanya semakin pening memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Wonwoo merasa badannya semakin panas, terutama di wajahnya di pipinya (Wonwoo menyentuh kedua pipinya), sepertinya Wonwoo semakin demam. Dan Wonwoo memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya.

 **Just Young Adult Life**

 **Bermalaman di Rumah**

"Cheol, aku dan Mingyu pamit pulang terlebih dulu." Kata Jeonghan yang menemukan sang pemilik rumah tengah berdiri di depan rumah dengan Jisoo.

"Ya, terima kasih sudah menjenguk Wonwoo." Jawab Sungcheol pada Jeonghan, kemudian beralih menatap Mingyu dengan pandangan kurang bersahabat

"Ah, aku lupa belum memperkenalkan Mingyu padamu. Kurasa sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa." Jeonghan segera melangkah menggandeng Mingyu menuju mobil Mingyu.

"Kita lanjutkan yang tadi." Ucap Sungcheol,

Jisoo menghela nafasnya,

"Masuklah, biar aku yang beli obatnya." Jisoo berkata,

Sungcheol menghela nafasnya

"Sudah lupakan saja. Ayo masuk dulu. Ku rasa Wonwoo juga tidak akan meminum obatnya sekarang. Masuklah, ayo kita bahas tugas kita dulu." Ajak Sungcheol, dan Jisoo pun mengalah.

 **Just Young Adult Life**

 **Bermalaman di Rumah**

Bibi Jung telah selesai menyiapkan makan malam, sekarang pukul 18.30, setelah merapikan dapur dan membantu Chan mandi. Bibi Jung pamit pulang, Sungcheol sempat menawari makan malam bersama, namun Bibi Jung berkata bahwa ada urusan sehingga harus pulang.

"Bisa kau panggilkan Wonwoo untuk makan malam? Sepertinya dia akan sedikit susah jika denganku." Pinta Sungcheol pada Jisoo. Dengan segera, Jisoo menghampiri kamar Wonwoo, sementara Sungcheol merapikan pekerjaannya dan Jisoo. Chan yang baru saja mengantar bibi Jung sampai ruang depan, berlari naik menghampiri hyungya "Hyung, makan malam." Ajak Chan, Sungcheol mengangguk dan menggandeng Chan turun. "Noona dan Jisoo hyung?" tanya Chan menatap kamar Wonwoo. Sungcheol menghela nafas "Mereka akan menyusul."

Setelah makan malam, Jisoo dan Sungcheol mencuci semua piring kotor. Wonwoo dilarang membantu karena kondisinya yang masih sakit. Sungcheol menyuruhnya naik dan beristirahat dengan Chan. Tapi karena bosan di kamar, Wonwoo mengajak Chan menonton TV di ruang keluarga. Tak lama setelah makan malam, hujan turun dengan derasnya.

"Aku akan membeli obat Wonwoo, kau jaga rumah, Chan dan Wonwoo untukku. Aku percaya padamu." Kata Sungcheol setelah mereka menyelesaikan acara mencuci piringnya.

Jisoo menghela nafas, dia harus mengalah,

"Tidak, kau belum percaya padaku." Balas Jisoo

Sungcheol tersenyum tipis, "Ya, aku belum percaya padamu. Tapi kuharap, aku bisa percaya padamu." Sungcheol berlalu sambil memegang pundak Jisoo dengan sebelah tangan, sementara tangan yang lain memegang jaket yang tersampir angkuh di pundaknya. Jisoo kembali menghela nafas setelah kepergian Sungcheol.

 **Just Young Adult Life**

 **Bermalaman di Rumah**

Wonwoo menoleh ke arah suara langkah kaki yang mendekat, dan tak lama mendapati Jisoo berdiri di dekatnya, yang tengah terduduk di karpet, bersandarkan sofa, dan berselimut tebal, sementara Chan di pangkuannya sudah tertidur. Jisoo mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Wonwoo.

"Sungcheol oppa pergi kemana?" tanya Wonwoo yang tadi mendengar suara mobil yang dinyalakan.

"Membeli obat." Jawab Jisoo

Hujan masih mengguyur sekitar dengan sangat deras, membuat hawa dingin terasa hingga dalam rumah. Tapi tidak untuk Wonwoo, meski hawa sekitar dingin, namun hatinya terasa hangat. Meski tubuhnya masih demam, entah kenapa Wonwoo merasa bahagia dan juga gugup di lain sisi. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karauan, dan hatinya terasa berbunga-bunga dan sedikit sesak akibat kebahagiaan yang membuncah.

"Ehm, hawanya dingin ya." Kata Jisoo

Wonwoo memandang Jisoo sedikit heran, kode? Batinnya,

"Mau berbagi selimut?" tawar Wonwoo malu-malu, Jisoo mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Kemudian dengan perlahan, agar tidak membangunkan Chan, Jisoo dan Wonwoo menggeser selimut, hingga menutupi keduanya. Jisoo bergeser dan mengeliminasi jarak diantaranya dan Wonwoo, membuat tubuh mereka menempel. Wonwoo tidak tahu apakah Jisoo sengaja atau tidak. Yang jelas, Wonwoo merasa semakin panas, namun di lain sisi juga menyenangkan.

Ada angin, ada hujan, tiba-tiba tangan Jisoo meraih tangan Wonwoo yang melingkar pada Chan, kemudian menyatukannya dan menggenggamnya.

"Kau masih sakit, kau harus minum obat. Jika Sungcheol pulang nanti, kau harus minum obatnya. Mengerti?" jisoo menatap Wonwoo serius. Dari sorot matanya dapat terlihat kekhawatiran, kepedulian, dan kasih sayang(?) Wonwoo yang menatap mata itu, seolah-olah terhisap ke dalamnya. Tapi Wonwoo tidak begitu saja mengiyakan.

"Bagaimana jika kukatakan kau tidak mau?" tantang Wonwoo.

Ngomong-ngomong, mereka berbicara saling berbisik agar tidak membangunkan Chan.

Jisoo memainkan tangannya dan tangan Wonwoo yang bertautan dengan mengayun-ayunkannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Apa yang kau mau agar kau meminum obatnya?" tanya Jisoo, pertanyaan Jisoo sukses membuat Wonwoo terkesima.

Wonwoo berpikir sejenak, sebetulnya ini kesempatan bagus, hanya saja, dia bukan orang yang picik dan konyol untuk meminta Jisoo membalas perasaannya.

"Ehmm, kata Jeonghan unnie,kau tahu cara meminum obat secara manis, bisa kau ajari aku?" tanya Wonwoo polos, Wonwoo tidak dapat memikirkan hal lain, sehingga dia mengingat perkataan Jeonghan dan menanyakannya.

Kali ini, Jisoo yang dibuat terkesima oleh jawaban Wonwoo, Jisoo tampak berpikir sejenak

Jisoo menghela nafasnya,"Aku tidak tahu sayang, kurasa Sungcheol tidak akan mengizinkannya. Dan, apakah kau tahu apa yang baru saja kau ucapkan?" tanya Jisoo, dan kembali membuat Wonwoo terkejut akibat panggilan Jisoo untuknya. Wonwoo merasa wajahnya memanas, dan jantungnya berpacu lebih keras.

"Ehmm tidak tahu, apakah itu sesuatu yang buruk?" tanya Wonwoo ragu-ragu masih sedikit gugup

Jisoo melemparkan senyum teduhnya kepada Wonwoo, setelah mendengar jawaban sang gadis. Kemudian dia mengusak rambut Wonwoo.

"Entahlah, bisa baik bisa juga buruk, mungkin suatu saat kita bisa mencobanya, semoga." Ucap Jisoo, yang semakin lama semakin lirih, hingga kata terakhir hampir saja tidak terdengar

"Aku tapi tidak suka minum obat, dan tidak suka jika harus sakit." Gumam Wonwoo

"Tapi, jika begini, aku suka." Lanjut Wonwoo dengan sangat lirih, tapi Jisoo samar-samar bisa mendengarnya

"Mungkin,kita bisa mencobanya dengan sesuatu yang lain selain obat, seperti permen haha." Jisoo mengakhirinya dengan tertawa, sebenarnya Wonwoo tidak tahu apa yang lucu, tapi dia ikut tersenyum melihat Jisoo tertawa.

Hening, hanya suara TV dan gemuruh hujan di luar yang terdengar.

Suasana seperti ini, membuat hati Wonwoo semakin tak terkendali. Dan Wonwoo sangat sadar diri, tangannya masih bertautan dengan santai dengan Jisoo. Jika dilihat, mereka seperti pasangan muda dengan anak kecil, keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Pikiran ini membuat Wonwoo tak bisa berhenti tersenyum, dan sesekali mencuri pandangan pada tautan tangan mereka atau wajah Jisoo. Jika sakit dapat membuatnya berada di situasi seperti ini, Wonwoo rela harus sakit berhari-hari, batinnya.

"Hei, jangan pernah katakan hal tadi pada orang lain selain aku." Ucap Jisoo tiba-tiba. Membuyarkan pikiran bahagia Wonwoo. Wonwoo menatap Jisoo yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya,

"Soal yang Jeonghan katakan padamu." Lanjut Jisoo menjawab Wonwoo

Wonwoo berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengerti maksud Jisoo, "Kenapa?" tanyanya

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Kata Jisoo, "Bagaimana aku bisa tahu jika kau tidak memberi tahu." Wonwoo sedikit merajuk. Jisoo melepas tautan tangannya dan melingkarkannya di pundak Wonwoo, kemudian dengan perlahan dan lembut, mendorong kepala Wonwoo agar bersandar di pundaknya, dan mengelus surai lembut gadis itu.

"Cukup berjanjilah untuk tidak mengatakannya pada orang lain selain diriku, sayang." Titah Jisoo, dan kali ini dengan senang hati Wonwoo mengangguk.

Wonwoo dengan nyaman menyenderkan kepalanya pada pundak Jisoo, sementara tangannya kembali melingkar pada Chan

"Beristirahatlah sayang, nanti akan kubangunkan ketika Sungcheol pulang." Ucap Jisoo, meraih lagi tangan Wonwoo, menautkan jemari mereka dan mencium tangan Wonwoo. Wonwoo sangat terkejut juga bahagia tentu saja. Semua ini seperti mimpi.

"Hmm" Wonwoo menjawab dengan bahagia, dan tangan Jisoo kembali melingkar pada pundak Wonwoo, sementara tangan yang satunya merapikan poni Wonwoo. Tak lama, Wonwoo menyusul Chan ke alam mimpi. Jisoo yang mendengar dengkuran halus Wonwoo, tersenyum, dan mendekatkan bibirnya mengecup dahi Wonwoo sayang.

'Tunggu sebentar lagi sayang.' Batin Jisoo

 **TBC**

 _Sebenernya aku mau nyelesaiin ini dan post hari ini, tp trus aku yg emang labil galau bimbang, trnyt sdg dlm masa break down, trs akhirnya berhenti dan niat hiatus. Tp trs mood lgsg good grgr keluarga pulang/yeay/ jd tdaku kesepian dan cm sm kembaranku di rmh/btw sy ini anak rumah rasa kos krn ortu kerja sering keluar kota/_

 _Nah alhasil pikiran berhasil melalang buana dan terjadilah break down yg harusnya cm sekali per bbrp bulan. Biasanya pas kecil sering bgt break down terutama pas malem sblm tidur_

 _Dan karena ortu dan kakak pulang dengan makanan dan cha2 mil*tea pesenan, jd mood seketika membaik karena perut ikut membaik. Jd lanjutin nulis deh dan update haha_

 _Rahasia bentar lagi terkuak…_

 _Enak ya jadi wonu siang sm mingyu malem sm jisoo_

 _Tp aku lebih milih jd mingyu apa jisoo yg bisa samaan wonu_

 _Eh jd chan aja lebih enak lagi haha_

 _Akhir kata jgn lupa kritik-saran nya, bw chap ini cukup panjang ya, semoga ga bosen haha_

 _Terima kasih buat semua yg udh review, foll n fav_

 _Aku baca komen2nya, ntar kl ada kuota dibales satu2 hehe_

 _Buat semuanya aja yg bersedia baca dan_ **Itsmevv** yg minta ini diupdate duluan haha

 _Semoga tidak mengecewakan~_

Btw hbs nonton FMV wonshua yg sangat jarang/yeay seneng/ btw aku banyak liat editan wonu cewek cantik bets bagus2 eh

Oh ya mau nambahin, aku masih baper You're not too Late by dwingz

Keren bgt itu ceritanya

Tiap denger lagu mellow jd keinget


	8. Chapter 8

**Just Young Adult Life**

 **Behind the scene part 2**

 **Cast :**

Jeon Wonwoo (GS)

Kim Mingyu

Choi Sungcheol

Hong Jisoo

Yoon Jeonghan (GS)

Wen Junhui

Xu Minghao (GS)

SVT

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Mingyu?" tanya Jeonghan, pada pria tan di sampingnya, yang sedang memarkir mobil di depan rumah yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari tempat mereka sebelumnya.

"Bisa kita bicarakan di dalam saja noona? Aku juga ingin mengunjungi paman Yoon." Jawab Mingyu yang ditanggapi oleh anggukan setuju Jeonghan.

"Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang akan kau bicarakan. Mengenai yang di ruang kesehatan itu kan?" tanya Jeonghan sedikit bergumam. Mingyu mengendikkan bahunya.

 **Just Young Adult Life**

 **Behind the scene part 2**

Setelah menyelesaikan makan malam ―akibat Mingyu yang dipaksa untuk ikut serta makan malam di kediaman keluarga Yoon dan diinterogasi oleh ayah dan ibu Jeonghan, akhirnya kini Mingyu berhasil terdampar di kamar Jeonghan dan bisa memulai percakapan mereka yang tertunda.

"Jadi…, soal Wonwoo kan?" tebak Jeonghan, mendudukkan dirinya di kasur sementara Mingyu di lantai yang berkarpet itu.

Mingyu mengangguk malu-malu.

"Sudah kuduga." Sahut Jeonghan, yang kemudian menghela nafas.

"Aku minta maaf sebelumnya Mingyu…" Jeonghan menggantung kalimatnya.

"Seperti yang kukatakan di ruang kesehatan waktu itu, aku membuat kesalah pahaman antara kau dan Wonwoo." Lanjutnya

"Kita lupakan soal itu noona, kau bisa menjelaskan padanya nanti. Yang ingin ku bahas adalah, sepertinya aku tidak memiliki citra yang baik di mata Sungcheol sunbae temanmu itu, dan sebenarnya dia siapanya Wonwoo noona? Hansol pernah mengingatkanku mengenainya. Kemudian, kau harus segera menemukan kekasih juga untuk menjagamu juga noona. Dan kulihat kau ada sesuatu dengan Sungcheol sunbae itu." Kata Mingyu panjang lebar

"Oh wait wait wait, kau bicara panjang sekali Mingyu. Baiklah, soal Wonwoo aku bisa urus, dan soal kekasih, kurasa aku tidak perlu kekasih palsu. Kau tahu, aku mengakuimu sebagai kekasihku dulu waktu masih banyak penggemar yang menguntitku, dan aku dengan sengaja menunjukkan fotomu pada mereka, sehingga membuat mereka mundur. Tapi tak lama setelah itu, mereka beralih ke Wonwoo―kau tahu kan dia sangat manis dan lagi tubuhnya sangat indah. Bagaimanapun, mereka tidak bisa terang-terangan mengganggu Wonwoo setelah mengetahui dia adik sepupu Sungcheol―sudah terjawabkan siapa Sungcheol? Dan ya, Sungcheol itu sangat menyayangi Wonwoo, dia itu over protektif bisa dibilang, dan tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuh Wonwoo-nya, yang kumaksud disini adalah lelaki, bahkan Jisoo sekalipun awalnya tidak diizinkan, bahkan mereka sempat ribut―kita lupakan soal ini, kau tahu kan yang kumaksud disini adalah mendekati Wonwoo lebih dari teman, bahkan teman lelaki Wonwoo hanya segelintir, si Soonyoung dan Jun. Iitu semua karna ulah Sungcheol. Dan beruntung, Wonwoo masih memiliki teman lelaki, dia berusaha meyakinkan Sungcheol bahwa mereka teman yang baik dan Wonwoo mengenal baik mereka. Dan satu lagi, kurasa jika kau ingin mendekati Wonwoo, bukan hanya Sungcheol yang akan menjadi masalah buatmu. Dan kini, giliranku untuk menginterogasimu, sepupuku tercinta." Jawab Jeonghan panjang.

Mingyu yang sedari tadi mendengarkan dengan seksama dan sangat serius ―terlihat sangat tertarik, lupa bahwa ada pertanyaannya yang belum terjawab, tapi tak masalah, banyak hal lain yang ingin ditanyakan.

"Noon-" belum sempat Mingyu mengajukan pertanyaan lain, Noona-nya menginterupsi terlebih dulu.

"Tidak Mingyu, giliranku." Jeonghan mengangkat tangannya, menandakkan Mingyu untuk berhenti bicara, dan tersenyum lebar.

"Jadi…" Jeonghan menggantung lagi kalimatnya sejenak, memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi Mingyu, yang tampak bingung, menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukai Wonwoo? Dan kapan kau pertama kali bertemu dengannya? Apa benar waktu orientasi itu? Kau tahu aku tidak percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama, dan aku tahu kau juga tidak percaya pada hal seperti itu. Jadi, jelaskan semuanya padaku Kim Mingyu, dan apa yang tadi kau lakukan di rumah Sungcheol? Kau tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh kan? Jangan macam-macam pada Wonie, kau tahu dia sudah kuanggap sebagai adik sendiri."

Mingyu sedikit pusing mendengar pertanyaan Jeonghan yang begitu banyak, mengalir deras layaknya arus sungai.

Mingyu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tidak habis pikir dengan sepupunya itu. Niat Mingyu itu mau curhat, tapi yang ada dia diinterogasi. Mingyu sendiri sebenarnya belum begitu yakin dengan perasaannya, tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri, ada sesuatu gejolak kebahagian ketika dia bersama Wonwoo.

Mingyu menghela nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan beruntun Jeonghan. Sementara Jeonghan dengan mata berkilat penuh rasa ingin tahu, dengan sabar menanti jawaban Mingyu.

"Jadi…," Mingyu menggantung kalimatnya, seperti yang dilakukan Jeonghan tadi, dan menatap Jeonghan, guna melihat ekspresi sepupunya yang tampak konyol dengan senyum lebarnya dan matanya yang berbinar.

"Kau ingat waktu kau ulang tahun sekitar setahun yang lalu?" tanya Mingyu, yang membuat ekspresi Jeonghan berubah seketika, kesal.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, bocah." Kata Jeonghan tegas, tidak suka dengan jawaban Mingyu yang merupakan pertanyaan tidak berkaitan.

Mingyu menghela nafas lagi, malas mendengar ocehan Jeonghan.

"Baiklah, langsung saja. Waktu itu, kau mengirimiku foto perayaan ulang tahunmu dengan teman-temanmu, bahkan kita sempat video call sebentar. Waktu itu, aku melihat Wonwoo noona, manis dan cantik. Dia satu-satunya wanita yang muncul dan sisanya lelaki―sepertinya Jisoo dan Sungcheol sunbae, aku tidak begitu memperhatikannya. Dan mereka yang sering atau kadang kau sebut saat bercerita padaku. Kau juga sering bercerita tentang 'adik', sekaligus teman wanitamu, tapi kau tidak pernah menyebutkan namanya. Dan dari situ kusimpulkan, sepertinya gadis itu adalah 'adik' yang selama ini kau ceritakan. Sebenarnya aku sudah cukup tertarik dari ceritamu dan kemudian melihat fotonya, sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya, tapi akan terlihat sangat aneh, entahlah, waktu itu aku belum bisa seterbuka ini denganmu, lagi pula kita terpisah jarak, tidak ada hubungannya, oke. Kembali lagi, kau tahu bagaimana pertemuan pertamaku dengannya? Sekali lihat, Wonwoo noona itu sangat cantik dan manis, kulitnya sangat halus dan putih bersih, pinggangnya sangat ram-"

"YA?! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA?!" pekik Jeonghan menginterupsi penjelasan Mingyu yang sedang berfantasi mengingat Wonwoo noona-nya.

"Jeonghan jangan berteriak?! Sudah malam!" seru Ny. Yoon

Mingyu menatap Jeonghan kesal sekaligus malas.

"Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh noo-"

"Kau yang bicara aneh, bukan pikiranku." Potong Jeonghan lagi.

Mingyu menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini.

"Makanya dengarkan penjelasanku dulu, sebelum seenaknya memotong kalimatku. Jadi, kami bertabrakan saat pertama kali bertemu, dan aku berhasil menangkapnya. Saat itulah, aku merasa familiar dengan wajahnya, dan entah akibat kejadian itu, aku merasa ingin melindunginya dan menjadi seseorang yang menangkapnya ketika terjatuh." Mingyu menjelaskan dan Jeonghan setia mendengarkan

"Kau tahu, beberapa kali sudah, dia terjatuh, dan aku selalu berhasil menangkapnya." Lanjut Mingyu sedikit bersemangat, hingga senyum lebar tak dapat dielakkan, terpatri pada wajah tampannya.

"Sejak dulu―kenapa terasa lama sekali, baiklah sejak kau sering bercerita mengenai Wonwoo noona, aku sering menstalk akun media sosialmu, dan kebanyakan memang foto wanita lain selain dirimu adalah Wonwoo noona. Aku penasaran dengan dirinya akibat cerita-ceritamu. Dan ketika aku bertemu dengannya, aku hanya merasa bahagia. Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti. Melihatnya lemah, membangunkan jiwa lelakiku. Aku ingin melindunginya, berada di sampingnya, menikmati setiap tawanya. Terdengar membual, tapi memang begitulah. Kurasa aku menyukainya noona." Mingyu seolah menerawang dan memasang muka _dreamy._ Jeonghan yang melihatnya juga mau tak mau ikut tersenyum, mendengar penuturan Mingyu.

"Kurasa kau benar menyukainya Mingyu. Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi instingku mengatakan jika Wonwoo menyukai seseorang, dan aku rasa aku tahu siapa itu." Jeonghan menanggapi.

"Oh ya, omong-omong, bagaimana kau bisa kuliah di sini? Bukannya kau seharusnya kuliah di luar negri?" tanya Jeonghan.

Mingyu pun menjelaskan bagaimana dia berkeras untuk kuliah dalam negri dan belum siap meninggalkan keluarganya sejauh itu dan lain-lainnya.

Dan berikutnya adalah pertanyaan-pertanyaan Mingyu seputar Wonwoo dan juga teman-teman Jeonghan, Sungcheol dan Jisoo.

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.00 malam, dan ternyata di luar hujan sangat deras, Mingyu pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang, sebelum terlalu larut. Setelah berpamitan dengan paman dan bibi Yoon, Mingyu mulai melajukan mobilnya. Ketika melewati rumah keluarga Choi, Mingyu sempat melihat Sungcheol yang memasuki rumah.

 **Just Young Adult Life**

 **Behind the scene part 2**

Keesokan harinya, Wonwoo terbangun di dalam kamar, di atas kasurnya, dan Chan terbaring di sebelahnya. Semalam Jisoo tidak membangunkannya dan semalam dia juga tidak tidur di kamar, seingatnya.

Belum lama Wonwoo terlarut dalam pikirannya, pintu kamarnya diketuk sejenak sebelum terbuka, dan menampilkan sosok tampan Sungcheol, dengan nampan berisi air putih, obat dan bubur.

"Selamat pagi tuan putri. Tidur nyenyak semalam?" tanya Sungcheol seraya menaruh nampan berisi kebutuhan Wonwoo itu di meja sebelah tempat tidur.

Wonwoo tersenyum, dan mendudukkan dirinya di sandaran tempat tidur.

"Selamat pagi oppa. Syukurlah tidurku sangat nyenyak semalam." Jawab Wonwoo dengan wajah pucatnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Karena semalam kau belum meminum obatmu, maka sekarang kubawakan obat dan bubur. Kalau saja Jisoo tidak melarangku, semalam kau sudah kubangunkan untuk meminum obat. Nah sekarang makan buburmu, lalu minum obatnya. Atau haruskah oppa menyuapimu?" tanya Sungcheol yang mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir tempat tidur Wonwoo, duduk menghadap gadis sakit itu.

Ah Wonwoo teringat Jisoo.

"Dimana Jisoo oppa?" tanyanya mengabaikan pertanyaan Sungcheol.

Sungcheol menghela nafasnya, "Dia sudah pulang. Dia titip salam, semoga kau cepat sembuh. Dia pulang semalam setelah selesai mengerjakan tugas-tugas kami, tidak jadi menginap." Jawab Sungcheol melihat ekspresi bertanya Wonwoo yang menunjukkan pertanyaan 'kapan?'

"Oh…, lalu kenapa aku bisa ada di kamar?" tanya Wonwoo, kini giliran Sungcheol yang memasang tampang bingung.

"Sepertinya demam telah membuatmu jadi pelupa atau bagaimana. Tentu saja kau di kamarmu, tidur, beristirahat." Jawab Sungcheol, mulai mengambil mangkuk bubur untuk menyuapkan pada Wonwoo.

'Tidak, aku yakin semalam aku tertidur di ruang keluarga….,

Apa Jisoo oppa yang membawaku ke kamar? Dengan Chan juga?' batin Wonwoo

"Lalu, saat kau pulang, dimana Jisoo oppa?" tanya Wonwoo sebelum sesuap bubur masuk ke dalam mulutnya

"Dia berada di kamarku, mengerjakan tugas kami. Dia berkata kau sedang tidur, dan sebaiknya aku tidak membangunkanmu. Orang sakit butuh istirahat juga. Kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian?" tanya Sungcheol curiga (?)

"Tidak, hanya ingin tahu saja." Jawab Wonwoo simpul setelah menelan buburnya

"Wonie.." panggil Sungcheol, Wonwoo tahu ada yang mengganggu pikiran kakak sepupunya itu, dan sepertinya Wonwoo akan diinteroogasi. Wonwoo menelan ludahnya berat.

"Hmm?" jawab Wonwoo membalas tatapan Sungcheol.

"Ceritakan tentang Junhui dan hubunganmu dengannya." Perintah Sungcheol tegas

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya, dan mulai bercerita semua tentang masa SMA nya sebelum pindah dan tinggal bersama keluarga Choi.

"Jadi, kau benar pernah menjalin hubungan dengannya?" tanya Sungcheol memastikan lagi, setelah Wonwoo selesai menuturkan kisahnya.

Wonwoo mengangguk, dia tidak suka membahas masalah ini dan ingin segera mengganti topik.

"eunghh hoam (yawn)" dan saat itu Chan mulai bergerak tak nyaman, dan terbangun.

"Hyung?" itu kata pertama yang keluar dari bibir kecil Chan dengan sedikit parau, melihat Sungcheol. Chan mengucek matanya beberapa saat.

Melihat kesempatan melarikan diri dari topik pembicaraan, Wonwoo tak perlu pikir panjang

"Oppa, aku bisa makan sendiri." Katanya, merebut mangkuk bubur yang tinggal setengah itu dari Sungcheol.

"Aku akan minum obatnya nanti, sebaiknya oppa ajak Chan sarapan agar dia tidak tertular sakit sepertiku." Lanjutnya

Sungcheol memandang Wonwoo sejenak, dia tahu Wonwoo berusaha menghindar dari topik pembicaraan mereka barusan. Dan Sungcheol juga sesungguhnya sudah mendapatkan informasi yang sesuai kebutuhan dan keinginannya, jadi tak ada lagi yang perlu ditanyakan mengenai hal ini.

"Baiklah." Jawab Sungcheol sedikit ragu. Sungcheol beranjak dan menghampiri Chan yang mengulurkan tangannya, meminta digendong.

"Tapi, jangan lupa minum obatnya. Cepat sembuh sayangku." Ucap Sungcheol yang menggendong Chan, Sungcheol mencium kening Wonwoo sebelum melangkah pergi dari kamar itu.

Sepeninggal Sungcheol, Wonwoo menghela nafas. Pembicaraan mereka tadi terngiang di benaknya.

' _Tapi, kau sudah tidak memiliki perasaan padanya kan? Atau masih?'_

' _Tidak oppa.'_

' _Lalu, apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang?'_

' _Hmm ya begitulah.'_

' _Siapa?'_

' _Aku kan tidak menjawab ada.'_

 **TBC**

 _HOLA, dah lama gak update ini, apa masih ada yg nungguin? Aku mau selsaiin ini dulu atau mending tetep update yg lain ya? Aku kayanya kebanyakan ngutang deh, jadi gak enak sm readers kl ada yg nunggu/nggak/_

 _Tenang,_ **BumBumJin** __ _aku masih inget kok ttg permintaan Hao-Hao, sebetulnya udh dispoiler di dpn dicuap2ku haha_

 _Mau curhat yaa, sebenernya aku nulis buat seneng2 aja tapi makin ke sini aku sadar aku lebih suka berbincang drpd lecturing(gak nyambung) maksudku, aku lebih suka bicara 2 arah, jadi gak Cuma kaya aku share cerita dan dibaca (kesannya 1 arah aja), ya pokoknya gitulah (gajelas bye). Dengan adanya feedback itu, bikin sesuatu jadi lebih worth it lah (tau gak mksdku? Kl gak ya gpp hehe), jadi intinya aku siap menerima kritik dan saran, gak lewat review gpp di PM aku aja (minta di PM/gak) gitudeh_

 _Nah trs aku bingung, baiknya aku update ini dulu sampe end apa selang-seling. Trs kl selang-seling, mending apa dulu yg ku update? Aku akhir2 ini rada ga enak grgr kaya menelantarkan bbrp cerita dan posting cerita lain._

 _Dan untuk pesenannya_ **dpramestidewi** _aku bikinin tapi aku bingung mau ngeposnya kapan, gak enak sm ff yg msh belum berlanjut, tp bakal dipos secepatnya(?) tunggu yaa_

 _Last, makasih buat yg foll, fav dan review_

 _Special thanks for_

 **DevilPrince, Yuanita, Guest, itsmevv, dpramestidewi, BumBumJin, Guest : jeon shopi22**


	9. Chapter 9

**Just Young Adult Life**

 **Kencan**

 **Cast :**

Jeon Wonwoo (GS)

Kim Mingyu

Choi Sungcheol

Hong Jisoo

Yoon Jeonghan (GS)

Wen Junhui

Xu Minghao (GS)

SVT

 **WARN : TYPOS, OOC, ABSURD DLL.**

 _ **Ini plotnya mulai jalan cepat yaa**_

 _ **Firstly, about my previous ranting, finally I've dealt with it, thanks to you guys. Thanks for all the support and also suggestions. Our (me and my friends) relationships getting better now, and I think we have solve it, since they don't bring up the topic anymore. I feel so glad that some of my readers actually care for me. So once again thank you so much for responding to my blabbering, thank you so much, I feel like actually there is someone on my side, your support have been open up my mind and also lighten up my mood,**_

 _ **Jadi sekali lagi makasih buat semua yg udah mau baca keluh kesahku dan tetep ngasih semangat dan saran-saran. Makasih banyak karena itu bener2 light up moodku dan membuka pikiranku. Terima kasih**_ Yuanita, wonuky00tie, DevilPrince, lalaxxx, Guest, itsmevv, anxiety,

 _ **Dan sebenernya mau ganti U/N tapi masih bingung dan sayang sm U/N ini, tp ganti deh haha**_

 **Dan terima kasih untuk semua yg udh foll, fav dan review**

 **Special thanks : Yuanita, itsmevv, DevilPrince, anxiety, BumBumJin, dpramestidewi**

Setelah beberapa hari istirahat di rumah, akhirnya Wonwoo bisa kembali beraktivitas lagi seperti biasa. Selama sakit, beberapa temannya datang mengunjunginya, menjenguk. Sehari setelah kejadian di kampus, Jun dan Minghao datang menjenguk, kemudian keesokan harinya giliran Jihoon dan Myungeun.

Wonwoo sudah mulai masuk kuliah di hari senin ini. Selama seminggu ini, jadwal Wonwoo padat, sibuk dengan kuliah dan tugasnya, sehingga janjinya dengan Minghao harus diundur pada minggu depan, karena di weekend sendiri, mahasiswa semester satu memiliki kegiatan _leadership_ , yang diwajibkan oleh universitas, untuk syarat kelulusan kelak. Beruntung, Wonwoo bukan seorang panitia, sehingga dia bisa beristirahat untuk sementara waktu, sebelum menumpuknya tugas dan kegiatan kedepannya.

Tidak terasa seminggu berjalan dengan cepat. Sekarang sudah memasuki minggu ketiga tahun ajaran baru. Kegiatan klub akan segera dimulai, setelah menjalankan serangkaian prosedur tentu saja. Minggu ini akan diadakan seleksi terhadap para mahasiswa yang telah mendaftar pada klub-klub pilihan mereka, termasuk klub basket, meski kebanyakan juga akan diterima, tapi tahap penyeleksian merupakan formalitas yang harus dijalankan tiap klub. Sementara, organisasi mahasiswa masih akan membuka _oprec_ pada pertengahan semester.

Hari ini hari rabu, Wonwoo cukup senggang hari ini, hanya ada kelas di pagi hari, kemudian kosong hingga jam makan siang. Sekitar pukul, 2 siang Wonwoo ada kelas lagi dan setelah itu, ada kegiatan klub. Kebetulan, Minghao juga kosong dari jam 10 pagi ini, sehingga Wonwoo memutuskan untuk melaksanakan janjinya pada hari ini, disela-sela kuliahnya.

Pukul 10.15, Wonwoo menuju taman kampus, tadi Minghao mengirimnya pesan, jika dia menunggu di taman. Wonwoo dapat melihat sosok Minghao yang tengah duduk di salah satu bangku taman, sedang bermain dengan ponselnya. Minghao mengenakan celana jeans panjang, dengan kaos abu-abu yang dilapisi kemeja kotak-kotak merah-hitam dan jaket denim hitam, sangat tomboy. Rambutnya yang panjang dijepit ke atas, meski tubuhnya kurus dan penampilannya sedikit _manly,_ tapi Minghao tetap terlihat manis.

"Hao-ya.." panggil Wonwoo lembut

Minghao menolehkan kepalanya, ketika mendengar panggilan yang tak asing dari sampingnya, mengabaikan _game_ di ponselnya yang menampilkan tulisan _game over._

"Oh unnie, sudah selesai kuliahnya?" tanya Minghao, memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas.

"Hmm" Wonwoo mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Minghao,

"Jadi, kita bisa berangkat sekarang.." ucap Minghao antara bertanya dan mengajak.

"Sebenarnya, kita mau kemana Hao? Apa kau ingin aku mentraktirmu sesuatu?" tanya Wonwoo, ketika Minghao menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, mengajaknya berjalan.

"Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktuku denganmu unnie…" jawab Minghao tanpa menatap Wonwoo dan berjalan dengan pandangan lurus ke depan.

Wonwoo menoleh, menatap Minghao yang berjalan di sampingnya,

"Ah, seperti dulu? Girl's day out?" ujar Wonwoo, mengenang memori beberapa tahun lalu.

Hening sejenak, Minghao tampak ragu-ragu sebelum membuka suara dengan nada serius.

"Tidak, ini kencan. Aku ingin berkencan dengan unnie." Jawab Minghao masih melihat ke depan

Wonwoo terkesiap sejenak, sebelum terkekeh pelan "Baiklah, apa katamu Hao-ya." Jawabnya.

Minghao menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya menautkan jemarinya pada Wonwoo.

Mereka pergi menggunakan mobil Jun yang dipinjam oleh Minghao, toh Jun hanya akan ada di kampus seharian, tidak memerlukan mobil untuk keluar, sehingga dia mengizinkan Minghao meminjamnya.

Tujuan Minghao yang pertama adalah mall, Wonwoo yang tak tahu agendanya dengan Minghao hanya sedikit bingung, tumben Minghao mengajaknya ke mall, mungkin mereka akan ke food court dalam mall (?) pikir Wonwoo.

Ternyata Wonwoo salah besar ketika Minghao menggandengnya ke bagian pakaian wanita, yang berisi berbagai macam jenis baju yang terlihat feminim. Hal ini tentu membuat Wonwoo bertanya-tanya.

"Tumben Hao? Apa kau mau merubah penampilanmu?" tanya Wonwoo, ketika Minghao sibuk melihat-lihat berbagai macam baju dari rok mini hingga kemeja yang tidak bisa Wonwoo banyangkan ada di closet Minghao. Minghao itu cenderung lebih sering membeli pakaian dari seksi baju pria, dari kemeja, kaos, sweeter, dan juga celana, yang tampak lebih keren dibanding manis /Aku banget/.

"Tidak, aku ingin memberi hadiah untuk temanku," Jawab Minghao memilah-milah baju yang ada di depannya, sambil berulang kali menatap Wonwoo, menginspeksi dari atas hingga bawah

"dan tubuh unnie sepertinya sesuai dengan tubuhnya, jadi berapa ukuran pinggang unnie?" tanya Minghao, menempelkan rok-rok pendek yang tampak sedikit ketat (pas menempel pada tubuh), pada Wonwoo,

"43," jawab Wonwoo, "Apa kau perlu bantuanku memilih Hao?" tanya Wonwoo, ikut menelisik pakaian-pakaian dihadapannya.

"Tidak usah unnie, aku ingin yang sesuai seleraku. Unnie pilih saja jika unnie ingin membeli, tapi bayar sendiri." Jawab Minghao bercanda

Wonwoo mendengus namun kemudian tertawa. Akhirnya pilihan Minghao jatuh pada rok sepan pendek berwarna merah seksi, dan kemeja putih yang bagian bahu dan lengannya sedikit transparan.

"Kau yakin membeli itu?" tanya Wonwoo mengamati baju pilihan Minghao,

Minghao menoleh ke arah Wonwoo, mengamatinya kemudian menagngguk "Tentu saja, kenapa tidak?" jawab Minghao dengan pertanyaan

Wonwoo hanya menggeleng, "Tidak apa, hanya saja sedikit terbuka. Bukankah begitu? Ah! temanmu pasti gadis yang modis, cantik dan seksi ya Hao?! Tak kusangka kau berteman dengen mereka. Biasanya, kau tidak suka dengan tipe gadis yang seperti itu…" ucap Wonwoo sedikit girang

Minghao tampak berpikir sejenak,

"Hmm, ya aku masih tidak suka berteman dengan yang seperti itu. Tapi temanku yang ini berbeda unnie, pokoknya, aku ingin dia mengenakan ini." Jawab Minghao,

Wonwoo kurang paham, dia hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya saja.

Setelah ke mall, mereka pergi ke taman, membeli es krim di kedai pinggir taman,berbincang-bincang seputar kuliah, dosen, dan Wonwoo bercerita mengenai segalanya setelah dia pindah dulu sewaktu SMA, bagaimana kehidupan kampusnya, tentang klub dan organisasi yang diikutinya. Minghao juga bercerita mengenai berbagai hal selepas Wonwoo pindah, bagaimana Minghao yang merindukannya, keluh-kesah Minghao terhadap kepergian Wonwoo. Tidak ada lagi yang memanjakkannya, teman-temannya juga sedikit menyebalkan, tidak ada yang mengerti dirinya seperti Wonwoo, dan tentang kekasih baru Jun setelah Wonwoo pergi, gadis China bernama Ming-Ming, Minghao kurang suka dengannya, dan tampaknya Jun juga tidak sepenuhnya menyukai gadis itu.

Setelah memakan es krim, mereka memutuskan untuk makan siang di restoran cepat saji yang tak jauh dari taman dan kedai es krim itu. Wonwoo memesan _cheeseburger_ dan soda ukuran sedang, sementara Minghao memesan spaghetti dan soda ukuran jumbo, juga _french fries._

"Jadi, kau mendaftar ikut klub basket juga Hao?" tanya Wonwoo di sela-sela makan ketika , Minghao membahas keinginannya ikut klub basket.

Minghao mengangguk, "Tadinya, aku ingin ikut klub basket wanita, tapi ternyata manajer klub basket wanita dan pria berbeda, jadi kurasa aku berubah pikiran." Jawab Minghao,

Wonwoo menghentikan makannya sejenak, "Kenapa? Kalau kau tertarik dengan basket, ikut saja. Kenapa harus peduli dengan manajernya? Di klub basket wanita ada teman dekatku, dia _ace_ di timnya, aku bisa memintanya membantumu, jika kau kesulitan." Ucap Wonwoo

Minghao tampak ragu-ragu, "Bukan begitu, sebenarnya aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan basket juga." Jawab Minghao.

"Lalu, kau akan bergabung dalam klub apa Hao-ya?" tanya Wownoo

"Tidak, aku tidak tertarik." Jawab Minghao,

Wonwoo mendesah kecewa. "Begini, setidaknya kau harus ikut suatu klub Minghao. Kau akan punya banyak teman dan menambah relasi juga wawasan." Nasehat Wonwoo,

"Bagaimana jika kau mendaftar menjadi manajer basket? Kebetulan kami butuh orang. Kau bisa mengamati pemain basket dan siapa tahu kau bisa mempelajarinya, jika kau berubah pikiran dan kelak ingin bergabung dengan tim basket wanita." Usul Wonwoo

Kini giliran Minghao yang menghentikan makannya, dan menatap Wonwoo,

"Manajer tim basket? Basket pria? Yang ada Jun nya? Berarti bersama dengan unnie?" tanya Minghao, sudah biasa Minghao menyebut Jun tanpa embel-embel oppa.

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Aku bisa mengajarimu. Jeonghan unnie sudah semester 5, mulai sibuk, dan sementara ini, belum ada yang tertarik jadi manajer, meski aku yakin tak lama lagi akan banyak yang mendaftar, tapi kebanyakan tidak kompeten dan hanya ingin melihat para pemain dan tak melakukan tugasnya, oleh karena itu Sungcheol oppa memohon padaku untuk menjadi manajer tim basket menemani Jeonghan unnie dulu." Jelas Wonwoo panjang-lebar.

Minghao tampak berpikir sejenak, "Hanya mencobanya dulu Hao-ya, kalau kau tidakcocok, kau bisa keluar." Wonwoo memastikan.

Beberapa saat, hingga pada akhirnya Minghao mengangguk setuju.

"Ya, kalau bersama unnie, aku ikut." Ucapnya.

Mereka selesai makan sekitar pukul 01.15 siang, mereka berjalan menuju mobil yang di parkir sedikit jauh, mereka melewati taman dan kedai es krim yang tadi mereka singgahi. Minghao masih memegang soda jumbonya, sementara Wonwoo berjalan santai di sampingnya. Kampus dan taman tidak begitu jauh jaraknya, sehingga Wonwoo tidak perlu terburu-buru kembali ke kampus.

SPLASH

Entah apa yang terjadi, Wonwoo tidak tahu, hanya saja tiba-tiba kemeja biru serta rok putihnya yang selutut, basah oleh soda Minghao, yang tak tahu bagaimana bisa tumpah.

"Unnie, maaf aku tidak sengaja." Ucap Minghao dengan wajah bersalah.

Pakaian Wonwoo basah kuyup, Wonwoo tampak tak percaya sejenak, masih terkejut dengan insiden barusan. Dan anehnya, soda jumbo yang isinya masih banyak itu, entah bagaimana bisa semuanya tumpah pada tubuh Wonwoo.

Dan entah bagaiamana ceritanya, Wonwoo berakhir dengan ganti baju di toilet taman dengan baju yang Minghao tadi beli. Wonwoo benar-benar tidak nyaman, pahanya yang putih nan mulus itu terekspos, pundaknya, lengannya, bahunya juga sedikit terekspos akibat kain kemeja yang tipis itu di bagian tertentu, membuat kulit mulusnya lagi-lagi tampak. Minghao memandang Wonwoo penuh kekaguman dan terpesona.

"Apa tidak apa-apa aku memakai ini Hao? Bukankah ini untuk temanmu?" tanya Wonwoo untuk kesekian kalinya

Minghao tersenyum penuh arti, "Tidak masalah unnie, lagipula aku yang telah menumpahkan soda itu padamu." Jawabnya

"Akan kuganti biaya pakaian ini nanti." Ucap Wonwoo karena merasa tidak enak pada adik mantan kekasihnya itu.

Minghao menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju.

"Unnie, pakailah saja, itu sangat cocok dan pas sekali denganmu. Aku berikan itu untukmu jadi terima sajalah." Ucap Minghao

Wonwoo hendak kembali melayangkan protesnya, tapi sebelum Wonwoo mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, Minghao memotong

"Kau ingatkan unnie, kau harus memenuhi permintaanku, dan permintaanku adalah kau terima dan pakai baju itu. Baiklah, kalau boleh jujur aku membelinya untukmu, jadi berhenti berbicara mengenai temanku itu. Dan aku yakin kau tidak mau memakainya, untuk itu..yahh… kau sangat cantik unnie, kau benar-benar menggoda." Ucap Minghao, setelah mendapat tatapan Wonwoo yang tadi hendak bertanya mengenai teman Minghao.

Wonwoo _speechless_ jadi ini semua ….. astaga Wonwoo tidak tahu apa mau Minghao, yang jelas Wonwoo sudah terdesak karena kelasnya akan mulai beberapa saat lagi. Dan Wonwoo sudah membolos ketika dia sakit kemarin, sehingga mau tidak mau dia harus masuk untuk ikut ujian kelak.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, ayo kita kembali ke kampus." Ucap Wonwoo, yang dihadiahi senyum bahagia Minghao.

Entah ini perasaan Wonwoo saja atau bagaimana, tapi Minghao tampak aneh, Wonwoo terus-terusan merasa dipandangi, dan Minghao tak mau melepas tautan tangan mereka meski di mobil, Minghao juga berkeras ingin ikut kelas Wonwoo, dimana di situ juga ada Jun.

Memasuki wilayah kampus, Wonwoo semakin merasa tidak nyaman, para manusia yang ada menatapnya dengan tatapan yang kurang menyenangkan bagi Wonwoo, dia merasa risih. Sebenarnya, tidak sedikit mahasiswa yang memakai pakaian sejenisnya, tapi Wonwoo tidak pernah memakai pakaian seperti ini, bukan gayanya, selain itu, Sungcheol pasti tidak akan mengizinkannya.

Minghao juga tampak tidak senang dengan berpasang-pasang mata yang menatap unnie-nya. Minghao mendempet pada Wonwoo, dan melempar tatapan tajam pada orang yang berani-berani memandang Wonwoo. Sial, rencananya gagal.

Karena Wonwoo sudah tidak tahan, Wonwoo memutuskan untuk ke ruang klub, dia yakin dia sempat meninggalkan sweeter merah yang sedikit kebesaran, dengan kerah V neck nya itu di ruang klub. Dengan ditemani Minghao, Wonwoo berganti atasan dengan sweeternya, dan menyerahkan kembali kemejanya pada Minghao, tapi Minghao memaksa dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas Wonwoo. Sekarang, meski lengan dan bahunya tertutup, tapi bagian leher Wonwoo ke bawah sedikit terekspos, meski tidak sampai terlalu rendah, bagaimanapun sweeter itu berhasil menampakkan kulit putih nan mulus Wonwoo yang semakin menggoda, walau tak sampai menampakkan belahan dadanya.

 **Just Young Adult Life**

 **Kencan**

Materi kuliah hari ini adalah _Building Confidence_. Wonwoo sengaja memilih duduk di paling belakang agar tidak menjadi pusat perhatian. Minghao memilih duduk di sebelahnya, tepat saat dosen memasuki kelas, Jun juga ikut masuk ke kelas, dan duduk di sebelah kiri Wonwoo, satu-satunya bangku yang tersisa di belakang, sementara barisan depan lengang karena tak banyak yang bersedia duduk di depan.

Jun menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendapati Minghao ada di kelasnya, ketika dia duduk dan baru menyadari kehadiran adik semata wayangnya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Jun berbisik, belum menyadari Wonwoo duduk di anatara mereka.

"Bukan urusanmu Jun. dan menjauhlah, jangan dekat-dekat unnie-ku." Balas Minghao menarik Wonwoo sedikit ke arahnya, dan dengan segera Jun menatap Wonwoo yang duduk di sebelahnya, yang sempat dia jadikan tempat mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Minghao. Mata Jun tak lepas menatap penampilan Wonwoo yang begitu menggoda. Jun memandang cukup lama, terlebih paha mulus Wonwoo, dengan rok yang sedikit pendek itu.

"Jun?"/"Jun!" Panggil Wonwoo dan Minghao bersamaan, Wonwoo dengan perasaan kurang nyaman sementara Minghao dengan nada membunuh.

"Maaf" gumam Jun berusaha fokus pada dosennya. Bahkan, Jun sudah tidak mempermasalahkan Minghao yang seenaknya memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel, sudah cukup biasa sih, tapi terkadang Jun akan tetap mendebatnya.

Di tengah-tengah perkuliahan, Minghao sempat ke toilet sejenak. Sementara itu, dosen menginstruksikan mahasiswanya untuk secara berpasangan saling menatap di mata dalam waktu satu menit, untuk meningkatkan kepercayaan diri mereka.

Wonwoo berpasangan dengan Jun. dan waktu satu menit itu sangat menyiksa, teman-teman lainnya tertawa ketika saling menatap satu sama lain, sementara Wonwoo dan Jun sendiri saling canggung. Dan jujur Jun tidak bisa fokus, matanya tidak jengah menatapa setiap inci wanita di hadapannya, Jun hanyalah pria biasa, terlebih Wonwoo adalah gadis yang cantik dan manis dan catat dia adalah mantan kekasihnya. Beruntung, Wonwoo juga tidak fokus menatap Jun, matanya melirik ke segala arah tidak nyaman.

Kelas berakhir dengan sedikit agak lama. Minghao yang kembali dari toilet dan tidak tahu menahu mengenai kejadian sebelumnya, hanya sedikit merasa hawa yang janggal dan canggung, tapi dia mengabaikannya saja, ada hal yang lebih penting dipikirannya sekarang.

 **Just Young Adult Life**

 **Kencan**

Seusai kuliah, Minghao dengan segera menyeret Wonwoo ke halaman belakang kampus, mengabaikan Jun yang memberitahu Wonwoo jika dia harus segera ke lapangan basket indoor untuk perekrutan anggota baru.

Halaman belakang sepi, tak ada siapapun di sana. Minghao berhenti, melepas tautan tangannya dan Wonwoo, menempelkan Wonwoo ke dinding, dan tangannya mengenggam pundak Wonwoo.

"Minghao ada apa?" tanya Wonwoo khawatir, melihat raut wajah Minghao yang tampak seperti menanggung beban berat.

Minghao menarik nafas, tangannya sedikit dingin, dan jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat.

"Un-un-unnie…., aku menyukaimu." Kata Minghao pada akhirnya, wajahnya sedikit memerah dan tampangnya menunjukkan kecemasan.

Wonwoo tampak bingung sejenak, kemudian senyum merekah di wajahnya,

"Hey, aku juga menyukaimu Hao-ya." Jawabnya, menyingkirkan tangan Minghao dari bahunya.

Minghao tersenyum bahagia sejenak, sebelum kembali ke kesadarannya, Wonwoo salah paham.

Minghao menghela nafas.

"Tidak, bukan begitu unnie, kau salah paham." Ucap Minghao, Wonwoo mengernyit bingung.

"Aku-aku-aku, aku menyukaimu, bukan sebagai unnie, bukan sebagai teman. Aku menyukai jeon wonwoo sebagai seorang gadis, aku tidak peduli jika kita sama-sama wanita, aku tidak peduli kau mantannya Jun. aku menyukaimu unnie, aku mencintaimu, aku ingin memelukmu, menciummu, dan selalu bersamamu, di sampingmu, melindungimu, sebagai kekasihmu. Jadi, unnie, maukah kau menerimaku, menjadi kekasihmu?" tanya Minghao mantap _so manly._

Wonwoo tertegun, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Selama ini Minghao suka menggoda hubungannya dengan Jun, Minghao suka bermanja-manja dengannya, tapi Wonwoo tidak menyangka bahwa Minghao menyukainya lebih dari sebatas kakak dan teman.

Hening sejenak.

Wonwoo menghela nafas

"Maafkan aku Hao, aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Tapi sungguh aku menyayangi dan juga menyukaimu. Kita akan tetap dekat dan berteman, bukan?" Jawab Wonwoo, diakhiri dengan pertanyaan, suasana jadi canggung. Hawa familiar yang biasa ada di antara mereka, entah hilang kemana. Wonwoo seperti tidak sedang menghadapi Minghao yang dia kenal.

Raut kecewa jelas dan kentara tertera di wajah Minghao.

Wonwoo menunggu jawaban Minghao dengan harap-harap cemas, dia tak ingin hubungannya rusak akibat hal sepele. Lagipula, Wonwoo tidak yakin dengan perasaan Minghao.

Setelah hening beberapa saat, akhirnya Minghao tersenyum, senyum yang dipaksa.

"Baiklah jika unnie menolakku. Tapi, aku tidak akan mundur begitu saja. Dan kau tahu, kau tampak sangat seksi dengan pakain itu," Minghao awalnya menjawab dengan santai seperti biasa, namun tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sangat gagah, dan sedikit menyeringai, melupakan soal status usia, dan berbicara dengan sedikit kurang ajar, memperlihatkan imej _bad boy_ yang membuat Wonwoo sedikit merinding,

Minghao menyudutkan Wonwoo ke tembok, memepetnya, mengendus sejenak leher menggoda Wonwoo,

"Apa Jun sudah mengambil _first kiss_ mu?" minghao melontarkan pertanyaan yang tidak mengharap jawaban, tapi tidak retoris juga. Minghao mendekat ke arahnya, wajah mereka sangat dekat, Wonwoo memejamkan matanya takut, hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Tenang unnie, aku mencintaimu, jadi tidak mungkin aku melakukan hal yang tidak kau sukai. Aku sangat menghormatimu. Aku hanya bercanda, tapi mengenai pernyataanku, aku tidak main-main. Jika kau berubah pikiran, datanglah padaku dengan pakaian yang kuberikan itu, kau sangat seksi dan aku menginginkanmu di ranjangku, hanya jika kau juga menginginkannya." Lanjut Minghao kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri, setelah mencium pipi Wonwoo, diikuti kerlingan menggoda dan juga kedipan mata. Wonwoo tidak tahu Minghao belajar dari mana semua hal itu, dan Wonwoo juga brau tahu jika Mingghao itu seorang yang mesum di balik wajah polosnya.

Wonwoo menghela nafas kasar.

PLETAK

Dia memukul kepala Minghao,

"Jangan main-main. Jantungku sudah mau copot. Tapi, mungkin akan kupertimbangkan penawaranmu," balas Wonwoo bercanda.

Minghao mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya, itu kemeja _over-size_ yang tadi dipakai Minghao, Wonwoo baru sadar jika Minghao sudah melepasnya, dan hanya mengenakan kaos abu-abu dan jaket denim. Minghao membuka lipatannya, dan memakaikan pada Wonwoo,

"Sebenarnya, aku sangat menikmati pemandangan indah tubuhmu dengan pakaian ini unnie, tapi di lain sisi aku juga kesal karenanya. Aku tidak suka orang lain juga menikmatinya. Aku menyesal membuatmu mengenakannya. Kau hanya boleh memakainya di hadapanku." Ucap Minghao sungguh-sungguh.

Di saat seperti ini, Wonwoo merasa Minghao benar-benar dewasa dan bisa melindunginya, hati Wonwoo sedikit berdebar, tapi Wonwoo tahu dimana hatinya telah bersandar.

Wonwoo sedikit salah tingkah, dan hanya bisa berdeham mengiyakan

"Unnie, kau menyukai seseorang kan? Aku tahu, tapi aku tetap nekat mencoba haha, apa itu Jun?" tanya Minghao menatap mata Wonwoo

Wonwoo tidak berniat menjawab,

"Atau Jisoo sunbae?" tanya Minghao lagi, membuat pupil mata Wonwoo sedikit melebar, Minghao tersenyum kecut,

"Sudah kuduga, aku dapat melihat sorot matamu. Seperti sorot mataku di cermin saat sedang memikirkanmu haha" ucap Minghao mencairkan suasana yang sendu.

Hening

Sedetik kemudian, Minghao kembali menjadi Minghao yang sedikit _playful_

"Baiklah, aku sudah menahanmu terlalu lama unnie, kau akan kena masalah jika aku tidak melepasmu, untuk datang ke acara klubmu. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa. Jangan lupa kirimi aku pesan nanti." Ucap Minghao hendak berlalu, Wonwoo menarik lengan Minghao

"Tunggu, kau harus bertanggung jawab membuatku mengenakan pakaian ini. Kau harus mengikuti tawaranku utuk menjadi manajer sementara di klub." Balas Wonwoo,

Minghao mengernyit bingung, kemudian dengan cepat senyum merekah,

"Tak masalah, kau yang harus bersiap-siap unnie, karna aku belum menyerah padamu." Ujar Minghao bahagia

kemudian ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar,

 _ **Jun-Brother**_

 _ **Cepat bawa Wonwoo ke lapangan indoor,**_

 _ **Sungcheol hyung mencarinya**_

 _ **Dan kita perlu bicara nanti di rumah.**_

 **Just Young Adult Life**

 **Kencan**

Akhirnya Minghao dan Jeonghan mengambil alih tugas Wonwoo hari itu, karena ketika tiba di lapangan, para mahasiswa baru yang mendaftar klub basket dan juga para senior sendiri tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Wonwoo. Dan Sungcheol yang murka dan kesal, sekaligus marah pada Wonwoo, menyuruhnya pulang dan mempercayakan Jisoo pulang bersamanya, awalnya Sungcheol ingin membawa pulang Wonwoo, tetapi karena Jeonghan mengingatkan dia adalah ketua klub, Sungcheol terpaksa menyerahkan Wonwoo pada Jisoo.

Dan Minghao menghela nafas, rencananya untuk bermodus ria dengan mantan kekasih kakaknya itu batal.

Di lain sisi, ada seseorang yang sedari tadi mengamati Minghao. Ya, dia melihat dan mendengar semua kejadian yang terjadi di halaman belakang tadi.

 **Tbc**

 _ **Weh panjang weh,**_

 _ **Wonhao/jangan kecewa ya/kecewa gpp haha**_

 _ **Nah ini udh terplanning sejak awal, aku dah bilangkan bakal ada sedikit GL nya,**_

 _ **Ini cerita tidak terinspirasi dari kisah Bella Thorne yaa**_

 _ **Dan oh ya yg adegan di kelas wonhui itu sebenernya terinspirasi dari tadi kuliah suruh pasang2an buat tatap2an 1 menit haha tp sama cewek trs pd ketawa deh haha**_

 _ **Terakhir, silahkan kritik dan saran**_

 _ **Dan ohya, aku udh mau UAS, mingdep minggu tenang, doain yaa semoga lancar dan dapet nilai bagus. Aamiin**_

 _ **Jadi maaf belum bisa bales review satu2 seperti dulu via PM, tp semua kubaca kok**_

 _ **Bye bye**_


End file.
